Open Your Eyes
by WeasleyLover871
Summary: After losing Nate and having a brief but damaging affair with Chuck, Blair Waldorf has not feigned well. She decides to put an end to her misery and rid herself of the feelings she has for the one she truly loves. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Bas
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked simultaneously until finally focusing on her surroundings. She arose to her feet. _Where am I?_ She surveyed the room she had awoken in. White walls, hardwood furniture, not to many windows. It was welcoming, yet very sterile and clean. The only thing she could compare it to was a hospital, or maybe a pediatrician's office. Yes, it definitely had a friendlier feel then a hospital.

"And you fully understand that this, of course, is purely experimental? We are not aware of the long term effects and how long it would last."

Her head snapped to the corner she was facing before. She was sure she saw no one in the room before, but now there seemed to be a desk with an older man sitting behind it. He was in a white coat and was talking to a brunette sitting across from him. That's all she could really tell of the girls description, since all she could see was the back of her head.

"Excuse me?" She was a little surprised to hear her own voice when she opened her mouth and made the exchange from thoughts to sound.

"Yes, I do. Whatever it takes, I don't care." The young woman sitting in the chair across from the doctor replied to his previous statement. She seemed very irritable and anxious. _Maybe I should wait for their conversation to be over. _Just as she thought that, another person had walked into the room. This time it was a pretty blonde who looked about the same age as herself. _Do I know her?_

"I'm sorry mam, but this is a private appointment. You will have to wait outside." The 'doctor' has spoken again, but this time she was not to sure who it was to.

"No it's okay, she is my friend. She is the girl who recommended me to come to you." The blonde girl walked right passed her as if she wasn't there and went to go sit beside her 'friend', as she so put.

"This is the one you want to inform mister, what is his name?" The 'doctor' ruffled through his papers on his desk.

"Bass." Her heart wrenched at the name, and she wasn't sure why.

"Yes that's right. She will inform Mr. Bass of the previous arrangements?" He looked at the blonde girl. _Why hasn't he noticed me yet? _She decided it was about time to make herself noticeable. She was starting to feel a sickening feeling in her stomach and all she knew is that she needed to know why she was here and where exactly here was.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't seem to—"

"Yup that's me." The blonde girl was speaking again, completely talking over her.

"Excuse me! I believe I was speaking!" But she was interrupted again. _Why are they acting as if I'm not even here?_

"Well then, after the procedure I will need to talk to you. This is a very delicate situation and I hope you will handle it with the utmost care and responsibility." The blonde girl nodded and the brunette let her head fall a little. The 'doctor' began to stand, as did the girls.

"Well, I will need you and your friend to collect all Mr. Bass' things that could of reminded you of your relationship and bring them with you tomorrow before the experiment." Both the girls nodded and turned around. She gasped as she saw the identity of the brunette. "And Miss Waldorf, good luck."

She then opened her eyes to see white walls and a familiar looking blonde looking down upon her, forgetting everything she had just witnessed in her mind.


	2. Springtime

Springtime

**IMPORTANT-**

Okay, time to explain the timeline of this story before you get to reading it. Chuck and Blair got together in the same way they did in Victor/Victrola in which Blair loses her virginity to Chuck in the backseat of his limo. Seventeen Candles is the same as well, where Serena sees Blair and Chuck. Blair is still Queen B and Chuck and Serena's parents are still getting married. Nate's dad is in rehab as well. That is about all that's the same. The differences are:

**Blair never gets back together with Nate.****The pregnancy scare never happens.  
Serena is the ONLY one who knows about them hooking up, but that is all she knows.  
Chuck never tells Gossip Girl about the relationship.  
There is a totally different reason as to their breakup, which will be found out throughout the story. Serena doesn't even know.**  
So yah that's about it. On with the story. If you have any questions, message me.

--

_She then opened her eyes to see white walls and a familiar looking blonde looking down upon her, forgetting everything she had just witnessed in her mind._

_--  
_

"How are you doing?" Serena looked down at Blair finally awakening with worry lined across her face. Blair looked around the room confused and realized she was in a hospital gown hooked up to IVs.

"I'd be better if I knew why I was here." She finally stated, feeling less groggy then before.

"You fainted. The doctors said it was because of dehydration." She stood up and moved over towards the table on Blair's left. She grabbed a glass of water and brought it back to her. "Now that you're awake we can leave as soon as your mom comes and signs you out. I'll go tell the nurse." Serena got up quickly and began walking towards the door. With one final look back, she smiled and left.

Blair began to sit up and looked around for her clothing. On the table where Serena got her water there was a vase of pink tulips sitting beside a card. She reached over to diminish her curiosity.

_B_

_I hope you feel better._

_Love-N_

That was odd. She stared at the one word which bothered her most. _Love. _Why would he say love. If she remembered correctly, Nate was the one who broke up her. Why would he be writing love at the end of the card? Couldn't he just say 'from' or 'sincerely'. _I'm probably looking into this too much. We are friend, and we do love each other. _She put the card down and noticed her clothes sitting on the chair beside the table. She got out of the bed and began to get changed. When she was finished she went into the bathroom and quickly fixed her horrible bed head. _Why couldn't Serena bring a brush with her?_

The door opened. "Serena, did you not bring a brush? It looks like I have been romping with the male nurses." Blair turned around and smiled expecting to see her best friend standing there with some kind of tool to tame her hair, but what she got was quite the opposite. "Oh."

"Oh." Nate stood there with another bundle of flowers. He blushed a little before laughing. "Well I don't think you are quite well enough to be romping in the first place Blair." He walked towards the second table and placed the new vase with white tulips on top of it. He then sat down on the bed she was previously occupying. "How are you?"

Blair regained her composure and sat down on the chair which had her clothes on previous to her embarrassment. "I feel fine. I don't quite remember when or why I fainted, but Serena said it was dehydration." Nate nodded and shifted uncomfortably. There looked like there was something on his mind. "And why are you here?" Blair looked at him incredulously.

"I thought it was obvious." He nodded towards the flowers.

"I mean _why_ are you here. If I remember correctly, you dumped me." Nate shifted uncomfortably for the second time in the past few minutes and opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. He looked a little shocked. "Oh, don't play this game Nate. Whenever we break up you always come back to me asking me to forgive you. Don't pretend this isn't your plan."

"Well what if it is?" He stated just as snappy as Blair's accusations.

"Well then I am sad to inform you that your intentions are flawed."

"You won't even here what I have to say?" Nate stood up, looking a little annoyed. He really had missed Blair. For the passed couple weeks she had become a different person. More free. He could have sworn she was with someone else, but Chuck had confirmed that she was as single as him.

"The flowers were nice Archibald, but that is all I am accepting from you." She stood up as well, singling to him that the conversation had ended, but he wasn't having it.

"After all these years, you are just going to throw it away?" That was the wrong thing to say and he realized his mistake as soon as it had left his mouth.

"_Me_?! _Me_ throw it away. You have _got_ to be kidding me." She glared at him dangerously. "I was not the one who cheated. I was not the one who lied. I was not the one who tried to use me for my mother's company deals. And I was certainly not the one who admitted to not—not loving me." Blair had tried not to show sadness but her voice had failed her at the end. She collapsed on the bed and buried her head in her hands. She was not going to cry. She may have shown that he had really hurt her, but she was not going to cry in front of him. But sometimes your heart doesn't listen.

"Blair. I'm sorry. Don't cry." Again, he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm—not—I'm not crying." She choked out, shrugging off the hand he had placed on her shoulder. She wiped her face quickly and looked up at him. He looked really sorry, he looked broken. "Why? Why do you hurt me?"

Nate looked utterly ashamed. He didn't know exactly what to say to this but he knew it was his only chance to maybe fix the things he had done. He just prayed he wouldn't screw this up too. "Because you let me."

"What?" She looked angry again, but he stopped her and quickly finished what he was saying.

"You let me. You let me walk all over you, you let me hurt you, and you always forgave me. I didn't realize why I did it until you were gone. Until you didn't need me anymore and you wouldn't let me do those things to you. I didn't realize how much I needed you until you didn't need me. I didn't realize how much I loved you until you I couldn't say it. I didn't realize how much I messed up until you didn't care. I didn't realize that I needed to change until it was too late." He had finally done it; he had finally let everything he had been thinking about for the passed couple weeks flow free. And he had finally let her know how much she meant to him, how much he needed her.

"Nathaniel Archibald. You don't talk much, but when you do it sure does count." She smiled at him and stood up to look him in the eyes. There were tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were still a little red, but he thought she looked as beautiful as ever. "You're forgiven." She said as he let out a sigh of relief. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly bent down to reach her lips. It was short, sweet, and entirely interrupted.

"Oh my gosh. That was so cute." Serena bounded in the room with a huge smile on her face. She went over to her two best friends and pulled them into a group hug. "But I waiting to long for you guys to finish your make up and now I am hungry, and me and Blair have to go get lunch so--"

"Okay okay, I get it." Nate gave Blair another swift kiss and went to grab the flowers off the table. "I'll get these sent to your penthouse." And with that, he left the room to let the girls gossip. He had plans to go for a run with his father anyway, since he needed as much support from his family as he could get.

--

Chuck Bass was sleeping in his room when he heard his phone go off. It was around 2pm but he was not in the best of moods. He said a few muffled obsenities into his pillow before rolling over and reaching for his phone on his bedside table. It was a message from Gossip Girl. _And I really had to wake up for this._

**Spotted: N going into the hospital earlier today with a very beautiful bouquet of white tulips. My fav. Wonder who those are for N. Not to long after he was seen coming out of said hospital with a little more of a spring to his step. Speaking of Spring, loves seems to be in the air this time of the year. S and B come out of the same hospital not to much later. Is the Upper East Side Royalty hosting some sort of party with the sick and unfortunate, or would this have anything to do with a certain Queen B getting wisped away to the hospital last night? Well Monday's almost here and I'm sure we'll get the deets. And be sure you'll be the second to know, after me of course. You know you love me. – xoxo Gossip Girl.**

He was still staring at his phone dumfounded. _Blair was in the hospital? _Of course this upset him. He hadn't seen her since their fight a few nights ago when they broke up. Chuck knew that she was angry with him but would she go back to Nate that fast? _This is not my week. _He threw his phone to the other side of the room and buried his head back in his pillow. School wasn't until tomorrow, and he really didn't feel like seeing anymore.

--

**Monday**

Serena had woken up early Monday morning to get herself ready and to be there when Blair woke up. So she woke up at the crack of dawn and dragged herself out of bed. By 7am she was out the door and headed for Blair's. They had decided to walk together, and even stopped for some coffee and a muffin. Serena was happy to see Blair eating.

"I can't believe you and Nate are back together. And just in time for Valentines Day." Serena gushed. She was happy. The last thing Blair needed was more boy drama in her life, but Nate seemed to be really serious about the whole thing. She was going to make sure to talk to him later though. Blair just laughed. She was happy too.

"It's been too long. It feels like the past couple weeks where I wasn't with Nate are just a hole. I don't feel like I did anything with myself. I barely can remember what I did last weekend." Serena's smile faltered a bit but covered it up as fast as she had let it slip. _This is for the best._ She kept telling herself. Blair seemed the happiest Serena had ever seen her when she was with Chuck, but he had also brought her to her lowest. Even lower then when Blair had found out Nate and Serena had slept together. If this is what it took to get Blair back to being happy again, Serena would do it for her.

"I know what you mean. Those weeks were hectic, but things are all about to change and soon enough we will be back to our old selves." Blair just nodded as she picked another piece of her muffin off and plopped it into her mouth. They had continued to walk for another five minutes before they were at the steps of the school. "Oh look, there's Nate." Low and behold, Nate came walking up towards the two best friends, smiling from ear to ear. He gave Serena a quick hug and Blair a kiss on the lips before asking her if he could walk her to class. She happily obliged.

"Are you coming Serena? The warning bell is going off anytime now."

"I'll be right there. I just need to talk to someone." Blair nodded and began walking up the steps holding Nate's hand, but Serena wasn't watching them. She was looking at a certain perturbed looking slime ball walking quickly towards her. Before he hand a chance to walk past Serena and head for Blair, she had sidestepped and blocked his path. "Stay away from her." If looks could kill.

"Morning Sister. If you would excuse me, I have someone business to attend to." Chuck looked menacing.

"No you don't. You are not going to talk to her. It's over. She is with Nate now and there is nothing you can do to change that Bass." Chuck gave a very devilish grin and tried to get around Serena again, but this time she pushed him back.

"I did it before Van Der Woodsen. Don't underestimate me." But Serena didn't glare this time, she looked a little sad. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small yellow piece of paper. She handed it to him and watched his face contort to a quite unattractive confused look.

**Mr. Bass**

**We are sorry to inform you that Ms. Blair Waldorf has unfortunately decided to erase all memories of your intimate relationship for the past two weeks. There is no reversing this procedure, and we would advice you to not remind her of the things she does not remember, as it could have disastrous consequences. If you have any other questions you can contact us with the number stated below.  
Sincerely,**

**Dr. James P. Brown**

He laughed. "Hilarious joke Van Der Woodsen. You couldn't have been a little more believable. Really? Erase her memories!" He laughed again, refusing to believe what was on the paper now scrunched up in his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me—"

"This is serious Chuck." The use of his first name made him falter a little. He regained his composure before uttered two words.

"Prove it." And with that he walked away. The warning bell had gone and there was no way would make it to class in time if he continued his chat. Not that he prided himself in his punctuality, but he was rather humored but confused at the moment. _Erased her memories. Seriously." _He was almost at his classroom when he saw Nate and Blair talking and laughing by the door. He almost had half a mind to walk up to her and ask her what was going on, but instead he decided to keep it simple for now. At least until she wasn't with Nate.

"Hey Nathaniel." He patted his best friend on the back and then turned his attention to Blair. "Waldorf." He nodded.

"Hey Bass. How was your weekend?" She asked. It was a completely innocent and kind question. There was no anger behind her voice, no glaring, and absolutely no emotion to question that she was anything but content with his presence. Chuck walked away. Chuck Bass had never been speechless before in his life, but the lack of emotion in Blair's voice when she spoke to him made him question his previous conversation with Serena. School was not good for him today. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled yellow piece of paper. He looked at the number at the bottom and stopped moving for a heartbeat before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing the number.

"Hello. This is Doctor Brown. Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"Oh. I thought you'd call."

**--**

**Gossip Girl here, ****your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite****. Looks like Queen B has finally got her King back. Too bad, N has been looking pretty hot these days. Sorry ladies, but there are plenty more rich fish in the sea. Monday has proven to give us the deets of B's hospital visit, and it has also proven to be a disappointment. Fainted of dehydration? Someone needs to do a little digging to find out the real reason behind the fallen B.**

**Sightings: King and Queen sharing an 'oh so sweet' kiss on the steps before N had offered to walk her to class. How adorable. And who said chivalry was dead? S and C having a heated debate over who knows what. Probably just another brother and sister squabble. Don't put it past the Van Der Bass household to hold World War III before the month is over.**

**Upcoming events: February only means one thing, Valentine's Day Dance. So grab your sweethearts, some chocolate and whip cream, and that beautiful Valentino dress. We all know you won't be wearing it for long. I'm sure I won't. You know you love me. –xoxo Gossip Girl.**


	3. Forgive and Forget

Yes, I know it's been about a month

_Yes, I know it's been about a month. Sorry. It's been crazy hectic. I haven't even had time for the gym in the past month. I feel disgusting. End of the year you know. I have a couple exams coming up and instead of studying I'm doing this. It's my 12__th__ grade year, and I am not even graduating. I got to go back for another year and it sucks massively so I've been down and out. Anyways, this is basically a CHUCK CENTRIC chapter, so all the lovely fans will enjoy hopefully._

_P.S. Seriously, everyone needs to check out Ed Westwicks band called The Filthy Youth if you haven't already. I'm friken IN LOVE with their music. I didn't expect it to be so good since I felt a little cheap for hitching a ride on the bandwagon after Gossip Girl, but I now think I love Ed's music more then I love his acting. It's phenomenal and I can't wait to see them in concert. Anyways, _**w w w . m y s p a c e . c o m / t h e f i l t h y y o u t h**_ CHECK IT!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Forgive and Forget

--

"_Hello. This is Doctor Brown. Who am I speaking to?"_

"_I'm Chuck Bass."_

"_Oh. I thought you'd call."_

--

"I must be insane."

"No I assure you Mr. Bass. You are not insane in the slightest but this reaction is common for the most part."

"Erasing memories isn't possible. If so then everyone would be doing it."

"Everyone is."

"Well I suppose I am not including in that 'everyone' category."

"Not yet. Would you like to come to my office and talk about this in person? I promise you, it will be a lot easier to understand then. The address is on the paper I assume you got this number from, yes?"

"Yah. It is. I'll be there in 10."

"I have a meeting—" Chuck hung up his phone. He heard the last few words from the doctor but chose to ignore them instead. He was still Chuck Bass, and he did not wait for anyone. Especially when it was in this kind of situation, even though he had never encountered anything much like this, but it definitely seemed to be a personal situation enough to be handles on his own terms and not anyone else's. He made a quick call to have his limo meet him out front and when it did so, gave the driver the directions before even stepping through the door. He was not one to lose his cool, but he was getting dangerously close.

**Sightings: First day back to school and already one of our own Upper East Side Royalties skipping before the day even started. C seen getting into his limo before first period had even officially begun. This is even odd behaviour for the infamous C. Wonder what the wicked King of the East is up to this early morning. We all know it's gotta be good. You know you love me – xoxo Gossip Girl.**

**--**

Serena quickly put away her phone before her teacher noticed. She was starting to worry. If Chuck was where she thought he was headed too, a storm could be coming very soon. With the amount of influence he had, he could easily get exactly what he wanted with the right phone call and a flick of his wrist. Serena had seen Blair go through way to much to let a selfish Chuck ruin her one chance at happiness again. It was time to get creative.

"Ms. Dunlap?" Serena stood up and swayed a little on her feet.

"Yes Serena?" Before the words had fully escaped her lips, Serena had fainted.

--

"She wasn't happy Mr. Bass. We don't just go around erasing any memory someone has complained about. Mr. Waldorf truly was upset about the whole ordeal. These measures are drastic, yes. But that is why they are only executed during drastic times." The doctor had met Chuck at the door. He had re scheduled his meeting so he could deal with the matter at hand. He knew of the Bass name. Only a fool would try and deny Bart Bass of anything he asked for, and his son Chuck was no exception to say at the least.

"I find it very hard to believe that these so called 'drastic times' were as bad as you like to think they were. Blair is very good at getting what she wants, and if she needs to add to the drama, she will do whatever it takes. She is the queen of manipulation, and frankly, I think you were played. So if you would be so kind as to reverse the procedure—"

"Even if this were the case, it is irreversible." Chuck was getting angry now, and it was very much displayed on his face.

"If you and your brilliant workers could find of a way to erase memories, I am pretty damn sure, _doctor,_ that you can find a way to bring them back!" He reached into his pocket to pull out a checkbook and a pen. He had a feeling it would come to this, "And whatever money you may need to _research_ this way of doing so, I will completely cover. So what, ten thousand? Twenty thousand?"

"You cannot buy this Mr. Bass."

"I may be young, but I am not a fool. Everyone has a price, and I do not intend on leaving this office until I have found yours." Chuck glared at Dr. Brown so intently that he was sure he saw the old man shudder.

"I am sorry, but it is irreversible." Chuck slammed his hand on the desk in front of him and threw his chair out from underneath him. It slammed against the wall as he leaned forward towards the old man, who tried to keep his composure as well as he could. It looked as if Chuck was about to say something before he stormed towards the door. Before he left the room he turned around to say one more thing.

"You said she had to remove all of the items that reminded her of our relationship, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Bass, but I do not think it would be wise for you to meddle—" Chuck rolled his eyes.

"So if I did the same thing, tonight, I could come in tomorrow and you can carry out the procedure for me as well." It was not a question, it was a command, and the doctor was well aware of that. He just nodded as Chuck closed the door behind him with a click. Dr. Brown fell back into his chair and heaved a sigh of relief. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

--

"Yes Blair I'm fine. I think it's because I didn't have breakfast." Serena was in a cab headed for Dr. Brown's office. Her fainting stunt had got her what she wanted, but in retrospect, it would have been a lot better to just fake a stomach ache then actually pass out in front of the whole class.

"But you had breakfast with me this morning. Serena, what is going on?" Now the whole class thought there was something up with both Blair and Serena. Plus, she got a nasty bump on her head when she smacked her head of the table that nearly did knock her out.

"It's okay B. I'll call you later. I'm just gonna get some rest." Before Blair began ranting again, Serena had hung up the phone. She looked out her window and ordered the cab driver to stop immediately. "Here!" She said, a little too harshly, as she jumped out of the cab and threw the money at the driver. She ran over to a certain Bass about to catch his ride.

"Chuck!" He snapped his head around and looked for a second before continuing to reach for the door to his limo. Serena had reached up to him before he had closed the door and jumped in beside him.

"Excuse me! Just because you may be my new step sister, does not mean what's mine is yours." Chuck pressed the button to give orders to his driver but Serena had slapped it away.

"What were you doing in there?" She demanded.

"It is not of your concern. Now if you would please let me tell my driver to stop so I can dispose of the trash stinking up my limo—"

"Chuck! Why were you in there? You can't mess this up for Blair. She's been through so much. What did you say to him?" Chuck stared at her silently for a minute before turning his attention out the window, feigning interest at the blurs rushing by.

"You know Bass, you were never good enough for her. And now you had to go and screw things up again. You fucked with her you know. You completely messed her up, and the only way she could fix it was to erase you. And now what? You go and try and pay him off. You're going to mess everything up again, and where will you be when she breaks again? Where were you last time. I was there to pick up the pieces Chuck. Not you!"

Chuck snapped his head around and grabbed hold of Serena's wrist. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were livid. "Fuck you." He let go of her arm as if it burned his skin to the touch before he reached towards the mini fridge to get himself a drink. He poured himself a glass of scotch and dropped in a couple pieces of ice. He took a long swing and felt the burning sensation of the amber liquid ripping at his throat, and with two more drinks, he finished the glass.

"Princess Serena, thinks she knows everything. You don't know Blair as well as you think Van der Woodsen, and maybe if you spent half of your time in your pathetic life thinking about things a little more clearly, you wouldn't sound as stupid as you just did."

Serena scoffed. "Oh, enlighten me Bass. What do you know that I don't?"

"Everything." He looked at her again before turning his gaze out the window. "And I didn't pay him off." He said; his voice emotionless. Even if Serena knew of how Chuck really felt, she couldn't have detected any sadness in his voice now. It was completely empty and hollow.

"Then why did you go?"

"Oh believe me, I tried to pay him off, but it seems that man doesn't have a price." Serena rolled her eyes and glared again, forgetting her ounce of pity she had before.

"But I suppose I'm left with only one choice. Can you believe it," Chuck turned to face Serena again. His eyes were cold, "Chuck Bass is actually left with one choice he has to do. I couldn't buy my way out of this. I have always gotten what I wanted, and I most definitely have never done something I didn't want to do."

"How sad." Serena slurred, sarcasm dripping from her voice, but Chuck seemed not to pay her any attention. He just continued to talk as if Serena was not sitting but two feet away from him.

"And now, I've resorted to erases my memories. A Bass does not ever have regrets, let alone feel ashamed about their life, yet now I have to erase a part of mine as if it were poison." Serena was speechless. She thought Chuck would have just tried to buy off the doctor, but if he couldn't, he would just leave with a couple threats. She would never have thought he would actually go through with erasing his memories of Blair.

The limo stopped at the school.

"Why would you do that? It isn't like she really mattered to you. She was just another conquest which you succeeded in. It's not like you ever really cared for her?" Serena knew what she said was rude, but it was Chuck Bass she was talking to, and he was anything but polite.

"I'm doing this for her." Chuck spat back at her, looking completely disgusted that he had forgotten who he was talking to.

"No you aren't. You are doing this for your own selfish reasons." She began to close the door but stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice rise.

"Wrong again Van der Woodsen. Why would I erase the only fucking memories in my life where I was truly happy. I'm doing this for her, and don't you ever fucking doubt that I cared for Blair." And with that he pulled the door shut and ordered his driver to take him back to his hotel.

There, left in the dust, stood a completely dumbfounded Serena.

**Sightings: I don't know what is being served for lunch today at school, but things are smelling a bit fishy here at Constance and St. Judes. S fainting in homeroom. This sounds strangely familiar to her best friend B's fiasco earlier this weekend. It seems as if our Queens are dropping like flies. I don't know about you all, but I think something is up. S seen racing out of the nurse's office and getting into a cab, very quickly I hear. What a recovery! So let's see; B faints over the weekend because of "dehydration", C rushing out of school early this morning, and S doing both previously stated? I don't like being in the dark as much as you do fellow Upper East Siders, so lets get the dirt before anyone gets away with it. You know you love me – xoxo Gossip Girl**

--

His apartment was destroyed. Tables were upturned, drawers were opened, mirrors were smashed, laps were broken, and on a pillow on the floor sat a very drunk Chuck Bass holding a bottle of scotch in his hand.

If there was one thing Chuck had, it was control. Of course this was before today.

If there was one thing Chuck had lost tonight, it was control. And probably some class. Drinking scotch out of the bottle, crossed legged on a sofa cushion did not exactly scream 'classy' to the fellow on looker. Thank goodness he was locked behind four very thick walls.

After his most aggravating limo ride with his beloved step sister to be, Chuck had gone to the bar at his hotel. He had gotten respectfully drunk and thought it was about time to head towards his apartment to deal with the items of his past 'relationship' with a certain Queen B. Post elevator ride led to one trashing of an apartment and at least six scotches.

Of course there was a reason to the new renovations. Chuck had only a few mementoes from his past relationship. One being the necklace he had given Blair for her birthday. She had given it back to him just the weekend before after a fight they had had. That was easy to find enough.

Two would be her dress she had worn to his club the night they had slept together in the back of his limo. After her strip and dance up on the stage, she had decided that he would much appreciate the article of clothing much more then she did. And to right she was. Again, it was easy to find.

The third and final item would be the one that he had upturned his room for. It was a letter. Blair didn't even know of its existence, and Chuck wanted to keep it that way. It was after their breakup, after she had returned the birthday gift and stormed out of the apartment telling him that she never wanted to see him again.

Chuck was lost, and drunk. He didn't know what to do with himself that night and, against his best interests, decided to write a letter to Blair. It was sappy and stupid. Plus, it completely said everything he ever wished he could have said to Blair in person, to stop her from leaving him. Needless to say, instead of sending it to her, he drank more and passed out on his couch.

And now he was paying for it. He couldn't find it anywhere. Partly because he was so fucking hammered to even see straight, but he didn't pay attention to that factor all that much.

There was a knock on the door. He looked at the clock, well the broken clock. Its hands were stuck on 12:23 so he was pretty sure it was at least 1am by now. He remembered chucking his shoe at that clock not to long before using a golf club against the mirror and then grabbing the bottle before flopping down on the lovely pillow under his ass.

"Gooooo away!" He slurred before falling backwards and spilling some of the scotch on his shirt. Wow, he really was lacking class tonight.

"Chuck, open the door man!" Nate's voice sounded a little slurred itself through the door. Chuck mumbled some not to nice words before heaving himself upright and stumbling towards the door. He put on his most fake smile and opened the door wide before clapping his best friend on the back. He missed.

"Dude, why the fuck are you slapping me?" Nate tumbled in the room, obviously a little passed buzzed himself. "Woah! What the hell did you do to your room?"

"Oh, you like what I've done to the place." He rolled his eyes at his friend before motioning back to the door. "I did not say you could come in you know. I'm a little busy."

"I can, uh—see that." Nate sat himself down on the couch without any cushions. "Where were you tonight? We had plans to hit up Victrola. I had to man the strippers all by myself."

Chuck closed the door and walked over to his bar. He picked a stool up from the ground and set it upright. He, very difficulty, managed to sit upon it. "As I said Nathaniel; I was busy."

Nate put his hands up in surrender and realized whatever that was on his friends mind would have to wait until he was ready to tell him. "So man, my parents already think I'm crashing here tonight, and since you didn't show, I think you owe me?"

Chuck really just wanted to tell him to 'fuck off and go home', but he didn't really have the heart. It wasn't Nate's fault that Blair was a cold hearted bitch and erased all his memories. Well, maybe it was part of Nathaniel's fault. He was the one who Blair was in love with, and obviously she wanted to be with Nate more then himself. But when all was said and done, once Chuck erased Blair from his memories, he would have no qualms with Nate, so why not start now.

"If you find somewhere to sleep, then be my guest." But when he looked back at his best friend, he was already passed out on the cushionless couch. "Well then."

With that, Chuck forgot all about the missing letter and made his way to his mattress which was no positioned on the floor beside his bed.

**Yah. The end. Time for bed folks.**


	4. Dream of Me, I'll Dream of You

**So yah, it's been two years, and a lot has happened on Gossip Girl. But I'm gonna try and pick up where I was, and adapt some ideas from the new seasons.. but mostly stick to my original plot, which has been completely forgotten and somewhat reconstructed. This chapter may be shorter, only because it's 5:30am and I should probably get some rest.**

Disclaimer: Own nothing of course.

**Dream of Me, I'll Dream of You**

_With that, Chuck forgot all about the missing letter and made his way to his mattress which was no positioned on the floor beside his bed._

"_You look impeccable tonight, as always." He stated in his sultry and devastatingly handsome voice. And he knew it. His confidence was alluring. This he knew as well._

"_Same to you, yet I still have no idea where we are going that required me to spend three hours getting ready." I walked slowly over to his side, and took his arm in mine. He looked down at me with that half smirk of his, and it took everything in my power to not forget about the mystery evening and bring him upstairs right here and now._

"_You don't need to control everything my darling. Allow me a little satisfaction of seeing you clueless. You wear the expression so very well." I scoffed at this little remark. Somehow, he always finds away to make backwards compliments seem kind enough._

"_Well then, whisk me away to Neverland my fairy boy." I teased back, before I kissed him lightly on his fingers that were entwined within mine. He leaned down and began to whisper in my ear._

"_Ms. Blair…"_

* * *

"Ms. Blair, you must wake up. Nate is downstairs for you to walk you to school."

Blair awoke abruptly, dwelling shortly on her dream before forgetting most of the important features, like the mystery voice and man.

"Thank you Dorota. Tell him I will only be down shortly and to grab himself some breakfast." Dorota did as she was told and quickly shuffled out of the room, placing fresh, clean towels for Blair's morning shower. She carefully grabbed herself the necessities for her morning rituals, still in a groggy state from her wake, and made her way into the bathroom just in time for the final wisps of her previous dream to slipped away.

* * *

"Stupid fucking hangovers. Stupid fucking Nate. Stupid fucking letter!"

Chuck Bass was beyond angry. Now that it was morning, he was not happy to find that the numbing of alcohol was only that; numbing. And he was even more unhappy to find that there was absolutely nothing he could wreck within his penthouse to take out his frustration. So instead, he resorted to his previous display lacking in the class department, as he swore all the way to the shower.

Not long there after, he embarked upon the perilous quest of finding something reasonable to wear at school. He had given up on the letter, coming to the conclusion that he had to of thrown it out one drunken night, because there was no way he could of missed it in this god-forsaken room.

He had also come to the conclusion, that no matter how hungover he was, he was going to school today. So he could see Blair before he forgets everything special and sacred he ever held with her. It was pitiful, and he was ashamed to admit it, but he was going to, and had to say good-bye to the only person who ever mattered to him.

So he got himself dressed and cleaned up, and made his way to school, making one detour to the garbage dump, to throw out a certain necklace and dress.

* * *

"So how are you feeling today? I would think I'd be the one fainting on the spot, since I'm recovering from the fatal dehydration illness." Blair looked quizzically at Serena. She could tell when her bestfriend was hiding something from her and she didn't enjoy it. But she knew, in the end she would either tell or she would find out by doing a little digging of her own.

"I told you what it was B. Now stop being all paranoid and Nancy Drew on me, and help me with this French assignment. You know I'm helpless when it comes to actually writing anything." Serena knew she would drop it, and she was thankful that she didn't have a pestering friend, because she was really at loss of excuses this time.

She was also entirely too confused for her liking. She had no idea what to think anymore. Serena knew Blair. And she knew she was horribly hurt by Chuck, but she also knew she could exaggerate. Was it the right decision to go on and give Blair the choice of running away from her past?

Chuck really surprised her. He never really showed any kind of emotion that was, well human. And sadly enough, she was starting to feel bad for him.

Well, whichever the case, she thought to herself, he will be erasing his memories.. and the rest will work out itself now won't it.

"That's because to tamper with everything too much." Blair looked at Serena accusingly.

"Excuse me?" She asked warily. Was she speaking out loud?

"French S. You tamper with the language too much. It's quite straight forward, and you're making it too complicated. Everything works together quite well if it's just left alone… you know it really is a beautiful language if you know how not to destroy it." Blair joked. She poked Serena in the side getting her attention and gave her a smirk.

"Oh, well B. See that's why you're the one going to Yale." She gave her a smile and allowed her to continue explaining the assignment. Serena allowed herself to be distracted by her teachings and ignored the pestering irony of Blair's answer to a different question in her mind.

* * *

Chuck avoided her as much of the day as possible. He knew if he didn't, then he would of chickened out on his plan from the beginning. The idea was to catch one final glimpse of her, hopefully smiling, at the end of school, and then run off like the little bitch he was being and rid himself of whatever feelings he had before. And, luckily enough, it was working brilliantly so far. But he didn't factor in his thoughts, and how they all seemed to be replaying every memory with her. Particularly the last good one before it all went sour.

_Absolutely gorgeous. How could Nate ever choose to abandon such a priceless woman? Oh, I am so damned grateful that I have an idiot for a bestfriend. _

"_You look impeccable tonight, as always." I complimented her, as I ravished her with my eyes. She slightly blushed and moved her way towards me._

"_Same to you, yet I still have no idea where we are going that required me to spend three hours getting ready." She continued her graceful steps in my direction, and finally latched herself to my side. I felt warmer then I can ever remember. I smirked as I thought of the night I had planned to finally win her over. She'd never leave me after this._

"_You don't need to control everything my darling. Allow me a little satisfaction of seeing you clueless. You wear the expression so very well." I responded. She gave me a glare and pout of dissatisfaction, but I knew she loved surprises. Or at least, my surprises. _

"_Well then, whisk me away to Neverland my fairy boy." I allowed my nickname to be shoved aside, as she kissed my fingers that were grasped within hers, and I had half-a-mind not to forget about the evening and bring her back to my penthouse. Instead, I leant down to whisper in her ear._

"Ugh." Chuck audibly let out his frustration as the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.

"Well Mr. Bass, I'm flattered you do not wish to leave yet, but I assure you, I will be here tomorrow." Some of the students let out quiet laughs as Chuck stood up abruptly and left the classroom. _Stupid plan. I should of just left the night where it was and gave in to my fucking hormones. _He thought, as he remembered the memory that now haunted him.

He continued to walk down the halls, ready to go home, before he forgot the reason he even bothered to come to school today. He quickened his pace and made sure to be outside of Constance to "check if Serena needed a ride home."

To his luck, and dismay, the object of his desire was waiting at the bottom of the steps to her school, standing hand in hand with his bestfriend. _This was not the way I would of wanted to have this, but it will do. _He strode up to the couple.

"Good afternoon Nathaniel…" He gave him a short handshake, and then turned his attention to her, "Blair." She smiled and gave him a nod.

"How was your night, I heard from Nate you were pretty banged up last night. Or at least, you penthouse was." She laughed a little and poked him on the shoulder. _Wow, this was a bad idea._ He thought to himself, knowing better now then ever before that he was about to make a big mistake. He tried to keep his flippant exterior.

"Well, what can I say, scotch gives me a sudden urge to remodel." Serena came waltzing down the steps right at this moment, and allowed herself to join in the conversation.

"Remodelling is hardly what Nate explained to us Chuck." She looked at him cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"Well now Nathaniel, are you Gossip Girl? Should I remember not too open my doors to you in the middle of the night?" Nate looked taken aback at Chucks sudden defensive state, and decided to just drop the subject. There was obviously something else bothering him that he felt to sensitive a subject to speak to him about.

"Sorry man." Chuck gave them a quick nod of acceptance and decided he would love nothing better then to not have to remember this anger towards his best friend. Besides, be it a shallow love or not, Blair and Nate did look happy. Even if it didn't last, at least she wasn't as miserable as he was. And frankly, he was sick of being miserable.

* * *

"So you rid yourself of any mementos from the relationship?"

"Of course, as you advised her to do."

"And you understand the ramifications of the procedure you are about to undertake?" He was getting irritable.

"Can you just shut up and get this over with. I'm not an idiot Dr. You're gonna poke around in my fucking head and take out some shitty memories." Doctor Brown smirked at this response.

"Well that's a new way to interpret it. Well Mr. Bass, who would you like to contact to be there at your hospital bed when you wake up from your mysterious illness?

"Anyone?" He nodded curtly and gave him a wary look... hoping his answer wasn't who he thought it would be. "Well then, Blair Waldorf."

**Okay about 2/3rds the length of usual, but there's a lot in there I think. Good night folks.**


	5. One Plus One Equals Heartbreak

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I've actually got a rough write up of the whole story now, so as long as I can clock in some computer time, I'll be able to get the ball rolling on this story. I think I'm counting 8-9 more chapters until the end of this story. So guys, the more you review, the more I'll be inclined to update *hint hint***

* * *

_"Well that's a new way to interpret it. Well Mr. Bass, who would you like to contact to be there at your hospital bed when you wake up from your mysterious illness?_

_"Anyone?" He nodded curtly and gave him a wary look... hoping his answer wasn't who he thought it would be. "Well then, Blair Waldorf."_

**One Plus One Equals Heartbreak**

"_So Miss Waldorf, I guess the best place to start would be the beginning. How did you and Mr. Bass come to become, well friendly lets say?" Blair played with her necklace a little before doing as the doctor asked her too. What started as a simple fable, turned into a relentless and violent attack upon her ex lover: Chuck Bass. She was not pleased with having to talk about her reasons for such drastic measures before, especially when it was tape recorded, but as she went on, she found it quite therapeutic._

"_Well that was quite the tale. But where do you think that leaves you? I'm sorry that I have to ask, but I need to know why you feel this is your last resort. And I don't mean what happened, since you so graciously explained that all too me, but how you feel about the whole situation." _

_She sat in silence for a good few minutes, and Dr. Brown waited patiently. Since he had opened up this practice, he had seen heartbreak and desperation in many different cases. He had women and men break down in the very chair this young woman sat in now, delving into their deepest and most cherished memories with such disdain hatred, just as she had just done. But now her expression changed, not anger anymore, but mourning. Like a widower. He hadn't seen this before. The people that came through this door we're angry, not sad and devastated. _

_When a relationship ended, like many do, and the partners are mourning and upset, they still cling too the good times they had. It was like the sting of death, the death of a relationship, and who would erase the memories of a loved one who has passed on. The people who came in hated their ex and did not want to have to wake up hated themselves for letting them be so vulnerable to just distasteful people. Doctor Brown got a quick wake up from his curious mind wandering when the young woman began to speak. _

"_I guess, I want to forget about it because… I love him with every fiber in my body. And I suppose, I'm scared of what will come if I stay with him. I'm Blair Waldorf and he's Chuck Bass. Love was never supposed to be in the equation with either of us."_

* * *

"He should be just fine. He may need to be careful for a few days, as in no drinking or any other unwholesome substances."

Chuck awoke to an unfamiliar voice, sounded quite irritated and rough. That was the first thing he sensed. The second being the smell: bleach, cleaners and bounce sheets. He was in a very clean place. As he opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings, knowing very quickly where he was, but not remembering what landed him here. A familiar voice rang through his head, like literally. His head was pounding.

"Thank you for your expert opinion, yet I do believe it can go without saying that you're attitude in unnecessary. You can show yourself out now, and I'll ring you when we need a nurse, rather than a doctor, like for a coffee run."

"Play nice Waldorf, the poor woman doesn't know your Mother paid for this wing she gratefully works in." Blair laughed as the woman shuffled out uttering an apology before doing so. She then joined her friend at the side of his hospital bed.

"Oh Chuck, you know my dear old Mother only donated half the funds. Yet still, you sure know how to make the women run out on you quite quickly." She passed him a bottle of water as he adjusted himself to a half sitting position. He gave her a quick half smile before glancing over at his clothes on the chair. He really wasn't enjoying the fashion he was sporting – and Blair caught on easily, knowing the feeling she had only a few days before.

"I had them washed and pressed for you, just incase you weren't in the mood for a breezy awakening. I was quite surprised to say the least though, alcohol poisoning. I was sure that your blood was more scotch than anything at this point. Would you like a coffee by the way, so I could busy myself while you get more appropriately garmented."

He took one long swing of his water, and swung his legs over the edge of his cot, testing the waters. He had never had alcohol poisoning before, but it sure was kicking his ass.

"Maybe just some Advil. I feel like I've been rocked by a fucking elephant." She nodded as he stood up warily and made his way over to his suit. By the time he was dressed and seated back into his bed, Blair had made it back with some Advil, plus a bowl of icecream.

"Icecream Waldorf, how old am I?" He graciously took the medication from her and swallowed it down before realizing the need for it. His throat was extremely soar and dry. "Vanilla?"

She laughed at his expression and handed over his vanilla icecream.

"So," Chuck began after finishing half the bowl, "Why are you here? Not to say I can't understand why you would try to get close to me in my time of need, take advantage of a poor soul," she rolled her eyes, "Yet I'm surprised Nate or Serena wouldn't be with you at least.

"Well good to see you are back to your feeling more Bass Ass like." She gave him one of her disgusted looks before continuing, "But when the Doctor called me, he said he tried to reach a few other people but no one answered. It was quite late, or early I suppose, so I didn't bother bugging anyone else. It's only been a few hours since I got here and it's only 7am now so I could text them if you'd like a welcoming party."

"Well as long as I can get out of here soon, I don't suppose there is any point in worrying anyone."

"Tisk tisk Bass, no one would worry. You know that." Blair attempted to mimic one of his lopsided smirks and failed miserably. This made Chuck laugh quite audibly before having a coughing fit making Blair feel quite guilty.

"Okay, lets take it easy now on impressions Waldorf. I think the most important thing for us to do now, is to get out of this hole before I hear anymore crying babies or dying seniors." Chuck began to stand, wobbling a little and allowed Blair to give him a hand gaining his balance.

"Oh but Charles, the beginning and ending of life are both miracles one must appreciate and accept." She poked fun at him as they began to make their way out of the room, to the check out desk, and then into the car awaiting the two.

* * *

_**Spotted: An early morning check out of Queen B and King C? And our infamous King seems to be leaning on the young Queen, and not looking so healthy. Yet they both seem to be looking quite happy, giggling about God knows what. Probably hopped up on the good stuff. Yet still, it begs the question why our majesties are constantly falling victim to fake illnesses. Has anyone ever heard of a house call? Well resources let me know that this weeks illness is "alcohol poisoning." Someone find the scoop out for me, because I'm beginning to feel out of the loop, and that's one terrifying thought.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Serena looked up from her phone, and then at her best friend walking beside her on their way to school. "So that's where you were this morning when I tried to reach you for an early breakfast." She raised an eyebrow at Blair before nudging her to explain.

"Sorry S. Can't have your phones on when you're in a hospital. But yah, I got an early morning call that a certain Bass had someone managed to get alcohol poisoning. Apparently they couldn't reach anyone else." Serena gave her a confused stare before she finished. "Evil stepbrother or not, it wouldn't of been nice for him to wake up alone in a hospital room."

Serena nodded before changing the subject to something less disturbing: the Valentine's dance. At this point, she knew Chuck must of erased his memories, since the probability of alcohol poisoning was slim to none for someone who drinks a bottle of scotch a day. "So are you and Nate going to the dance together B. Because if so, I was going to see if you wanted to get a limo together with Dan."

"Well I'd love too, but I don't think we'd have enough room to fit you, him and Cedric." She joked before nodding her head of approval. "I would love to, I just got to ask Nate to make sure he has no special plans. He's hinting that he has something up his sleeve for that night. It's quite romantic actually. He hasn't made an effort like this since before, well before you left last year." Serena understood, and smiled sweetly before showing her happiness for Blair.

"I'm glad you two are doing so well and you had the heart to give him a second chance after your birthday." Blair smiled as well before frowning and looking off to the side. "What's wrong B?" Serena quickly asked, Blair had a look on her face that made her nervous. It reminded her of before the surgery.

"I'm not sure. I just felt like someone was wrong for a second. Probably some weird post dehydration episode." She laughed lightly before going on to conversations about dresses and accessories for the dance. Before long she had forgotten all about her weird "post dehydration episode." But, Serena didn't. She decided that, no matter how wrong it was to her, if one more thing were to come up, she would have to listen to the tape of Blair and Dr. Brown before the operation. She had to know what she was up against, and if she should fight it anymore.

_

* * *

_

_He opened the door to the limo for her, and sent the driver back to the front of the car. As she passed him she whispered in his ear a 'thank you.' He followed in beside her and moved in close to give her a much needed kiss. _

_As they both came up for air, she spoke first. "So where are we heading fairyboy?" She snuggled in close to his breast, while taking in his scent. Most of it was his natural odor, musky and very manly, but he was a very well kept man, so there was a hint of spice from his cologne. _

"_Patience is a virtue darling. One you may seriously be lacking." He kissed her head softly before lifting her chin up for another breathtaking kiss. This time when they broke free, he spoke first. "We're here."_

_She looked up swiftly and curiously, trying to look through the tinted windows. "Are we near… water?" She thought she heard the soothing sound of waves, and once the door to the car opened, she knew was right. She could smell the sea. _

"_Stop asking questions and let me put this on you. And maybe if you play nice, we can use this a little later too." And suddenly her world went black, and all she could do was trust the strong and warm arms guiding her into the night air._

Chuck awoke suddenly with another unforgiving headache. He checked the side of his bed for the time: 2pm. Wow, he really did pass out when Blair got him home.

Blair. Why did she suddenly spark some odd feelings? But as soon as he felt them, he forgot them right as they came. And as soon as he forgot his feelings, he remembered the dream he had just awoke from.

Odd. It was usual for Chuck Bass to have dreams of many lovely ladies, in many different settings and… positions. But curiously, this one was more like a love story than a raunchy wet dream. He must have really drunk too much last night, if there is such a thing. And who in the hell was that woman. She may have been a brunette, or a dirty blonde?

"Why in the hell do you care?" He muttered to himself before bringing himself to his kitchen and popping a few more Advil. He then tested the waters, seeing if he was fit for a shower, since he wasn't looking for another trip to the hospital because of fainting or falling. Once grabbing a fresh towel, he began for the bathroom and stripped down to get a much needed cleaning.

Not long after he had dried off and gotten dress in some beige kakis and a pink polo, a knock on the door occurred, followed by a worried voice.

"Hey buddy. You better not be drinking yourself dead in there! Open up." Nate rapped on the door until finally, Chuck swung it open to relieve himself of the threatening headache that would occur if there were anymore loud noises.

"Nathaniel, chill out. I was just a little busy and didn't here you. I'm as sober as your very own Mother." He smirked and allowed his friend to follow him in, over to the bar as he began to make himself a quick bite to eat.

"Well that's not saying much. And seriously man, busy doing what? You just got out of the hospital, and I think any physical exertion could make you keel over. Where is she?" Chuck grabbed the leftover turkey sandwich out of his fridge and took a bite before answering.

"I was busy in the shower, and don't worry, I took care of my business all by myself."

"Ew, dude. Too much information." He laughed and went over to Chuck's fridge, waiting for his nod of approval to begin to rummage through leftovers himself. "So alcohol poisoning eh? You know, it may be a legit reason to miss school, but the teachers seem not to think so. We got a fucking lecture in Math today that drinking on a school night is just as responsible as coming to class drunk." Chuck was half listening, and half focusing on chewing his food enough to swallow it without ripping his throat apart.

"That's funny coming from Mr. Maverick. Everyone knows he enjoys a few two many Brandy's before coming to class each day." Chuck let out between bites. Nate nodded and grabbed a piece of cake from the fridge before seating himself on the couch across from the bar. Chuck followed. He then found the remote and turned on the first basketball game he could find. They ate in silence for a bit.

"So man, seriously. How you feeling?" Nate questioned during a commercial. Chuck grabbed the remote and muted the TV.

"Feel like my head got ran over by a car… and then I decided to eat said car."

"That bad eh? Jeez, what made you drink so much?" Chuck thought for a few minutes. He never really thought about that. He drank almost every day, so it wasn't uncommon for him to get a little too drunk some nights… or days. But now that he thought about it…

"I don't even remember drinking last night to be honest. Maybe I ran into a brunette beauty at the hotel bar and got a little to much party on. All I remember is waking up to Blair bitching at a nurse this morning."

"Yah she told me about that. I don't recall getting any phone call at 4am. Maybe the Doctor was too lazy to bother calling everyone and just picked the first person on the contacts list. By the way, um… how did Blair seem when you saw her this morning?" Nate looked at Chuck unashamed, knowing that they don't keep secrets, and were always non judging of the other.

"She was the Queen B. Nothing unusual. Why'd you ask? Is there trouble in paradise?" Nate chuckled before he shook his head.

"No, everything is perfect. It's weird. I'd think after I ditched her on her birthday and almost got back with her for a business deal with my Dad… well I thought she'd make me work for it a little harder."

"And are you?" Chuck raised his eyebrow at his friend. He could see why Nate wanted to be with Blair. She was beautiful, brilliant, and had money. But, he thought there was something there that was missing. He thought them breaking up was the best thing from his best friend, but Nate wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

"Well I've got this stupidly romantic idea planned out for the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow, so I guess I am. I haven't really bothering with shit like that for awhile. It's just, she seems uninterested. Like she asks like she wants to be with me, but she isn't calling or texting to keep tabs on me, or asking me where I was last night. It's like she is focused on other things but me."

"Well Nathaniel, this may be a shock to you, but the world doesn't revolve around you, Mr. Abercrombie and Fitch." Nate laughed before looking serious again.

"Well with Blair, it used to." Nate knew it sounded selfish and conceded, but when he was with Blair, Blair was almost obsessed with him. Nothing else mattered but them. But now she seems to have other plans, other people to talk to, other things to do that didn't involve him. And even though it may be good for their relationship, he couldn't help but feel she was drifting away from him.

"Nate, man. Could it be that you are with Blair, because you don't want her to be with anyone else?" He thought about this for a moment before responding.

"Maybe." Nate nodded before signaling to the TV that the game was back on. Chuck took the show off mute and went back to sitting with his best friend and watching the game. Each of their minds were elsewhere though, yet thinking about the same thing: Blair Waldorf.

_**Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. So the Valentine's Day dance is only one sleep away, and soon we will all be in our most revealing dresses and most charming suits, sweeping our non expecting victims off of their feet's and into our beds. If you have a date, make sure to keep them interested because those who don't have a date, are still in the game. So guard your lovers because it's a free for all, and no one wants to be alone on this night. XOX Gossip Girl**_


	6. Good Girls Like Bad Boys

**Yes I know, two chapters in two days. Surprising. Well I actually got some reviews this time, so I thought I may keep up with my promises. Maybe if I get a few more I'll get two chapters up in one day :O  
**

_"Nate, man. Could it be that you are with Blair, because you don't want her to be with anyone else?" He thought about this for a moment before responding._

_"Maybe." Nate nodded before signaling to the TV that the game was back on. Chuck took the show off mute and went back to sitting with his best friend and watching the game. Each of their minds were elsewhere though, yet thinking about the same thing: Blair Waldorf._

**Good Girls Like Bad Boys**

There're only a few things a girl can ask for from life. One is security, which comes in many forms some would say, but on the Upper East Side, that meant money. Two would be status. Something that, again, may appear to be unimportant to most average people, yet Manhattan's rich and famous are far from average. And finally, love. But, much like everything else in this world, love was subjective to where you were from.

In Blair's case, love meant a man who embodied the two preceding qualities: wealth and status. Nathaniel Archibald was one who held both these characteristics with dignity, unlike other men who attempt to inject themselves into the mature and adult high class society. Boozing and womanizing was definitely an inappropriate exploitation of these characteristics.

But every girl falls in love with a bad boy at one point in their lives.

* * *

Blair sat on her bed cross legged, with her hair wrapped in a towel and her fruit filled breakfast laid out in front of her. She picking at the grapes before she received a text from her best friend.

_- B, wondering if you wanted to ditch class for pre-dance prep. Love S_

She scoffed at the text, imagining lecturing her irresponsible BFF. But before she understood what was happening, she felt a sudden impulse to do something fun, rebellious and spontaneous. And even though she knew all this was very un-Blair-like, she reasoned that she was ahead in her classes and half the junior and senior class wouldn't attend school today.

_- S, as long as mani and pedis are on the menu - along with lunch at Coco's, on your tab ;) Love B._

Just as she put her phone down, she heard it ring right away and rolled her eyes before picking it up again.

"A simple text would have sufficed."

Blair heard her bestfriend laugh from the other end of the line.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I am appalled that you fell to my evil temptations, my innocent child. Yet, I was willing to friend-nap you if I had to. I'm just a few minutes away with your coffee." Serena exclaimed hurriedly. "See you soon!"

Blair heard the click signaling Serena's abrupt disconnect and smiled to herself before she set off to give Dorota her breakfast, assuring her she was picking something up with Serena on the way to 'school.' By the time she had reached her room again, she heard her phone ring for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Just let yourself in, you know how to use an elevator do you not?"

"Well Waldorf, I wasn't aware you were so eager to see me. But I guess you must have caught a glimpse of something you liked yesterday."

Blair deadpanned before collecting herself from her case of mistaken identity. "I believe it goes without saying, Bass, that I believed you to be someone worthy of my time. Now did you call for a reason?" She shot back at him, feeling slightly appreciative of their banter. It was refreshing in the morning to begin the day so sharp and acute.

"Well, I was going to do you the honors of giving you a lift to school today, since you were so gracious yesterday in aiding my broken self."

"If that is some kind of 'thank you' then you are very welcome. Yet I'm surprised to find you going to school today. I would have thought that you'd be already in a drunken stupor, delving into your first conquest of the day. Despite doctors orders." She heard Chuck turn on some kind of water before he answered her. She heard a click and the noise coming through the phone sounded echoed.

"Of course I'm not attending. I just thought I would show my chivalrous side on this special day of love, and help your innocent ass be on time for class, and not have to risk twisting an ankle."

"Bass?"

"Yes?"

"Am I on speaker phone?" Blair was half listening, half wondering why had the feeling that Chuck was talking to her while he was in the shower. She heard him respond with sound of agreement. "Okay Bass, tell me you're not showering during this conversation!" Blair demanded.

"Waldorf, don't be stupid. You know I'm not just merely showering."

Blair became intensely flustered before expression her sense of disgust with a very well executed 'UGH' and hung up the phone immediately. When she turned around she noticed Serena standing in her doorway, with a confused and worried expression on her face.

Before she could ask what happened, Blair uttered two words and the topic was understood and dropped.

"Chuck Bass."

* * *

He was nervous… and he wasn't exactly sure why. After his chat with Chuck yesterday, he couldn't pin the nerves as good or bad ones. He felt like he loved Blair, wholeheartedly. But whether it was not the kind of love that was necessary was still foggy to him. When he thought of Blair with another guy, he felt angry and sad, but not so much jealous. It was bitterer than that. More like, the end to something that was wonderful once, and that mattered the world to him a lifetime ago. So maybe that was his answer then. Blair was his first true love, his childhood sweetheart. But now they were grown, and grown apart.

Yet, he thought he'd give it one more shot before ending it. One more magical night to make sure there was no way he was making a mistake and losing the girl he once was in love with. So Nate grabbed his suit jacket and made his way out to the chariot that sat in front of his house. He handed the driver the address to his destination, and sat back.

One long hour and they finally made it to her penthouse. He brought himself out of the elevator, feeling slightly sick, and waved to Dorota who began to quickly make her way to the staircase.

"Ms. Blair. Mr. Nate is here for you now." But before she could finish her sentence, Blair had appeared at the top of her spiral staircase, donned in the most captivating dress he had ever seen.

It was white. Not red, or pink, or even purple like most of the other girls will be wearing tonight. But a classic and elegant white. It looked to be strapless from the front, cradling her chest with just the perfect amount of pressure, yet when he noticed it at the back, he saw that it dipped so low, it was almost scandalous. It fell to just mid-calve, and hugged her petit frame snuggly until it reached her upper thighs. She was wearing elbow length white gloves and her hair was half up, framing her face kindly, yet still allowing the nape of her neck to be exposed from behind. Her accessories were nothing short of magnificent, as her Valentine's Day spirit was exposed through them. Her strappy heals that went part way up her calve were blood read, along with the beautifully cut red diamonds around her neck and dangling from her earlobes.

It was at this moment, that Nate believed that he was still in love with Blair Waldorf.

Or at least, tonight.

* * *

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Dan looked quizzically at his worried girlfriend. She had been unnaturally obsessive over Blair the past week. Any moment Blair looked anything but happy, Serena would get lines of worry on her face that only a mother should have. It was getting ridiculous, and he was getting worried.

"You know Serena, I'm not one to care for Blair Waldorf, Queen B of Constance. But I am one to care about golden girl Serena Van Der Woodsen and her fearful blue eyes." Serena looked sweetly over at her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just ignore me, I'm just being paranoid." Dan nodded in agreement with that understatement, but before he could get a retort in, his most favourite person in the world slid in between him and his lovely lady.

"Chuck, you know how I love it when we have time to chat, but I would prefer it if you… jumped off a cliff." Serena pushed Chuck out of the way and took her position beside Dan, arm around his waste.

"Always a pleasure Brooklyn. But I'm hear to talk to my sister. So if you would be so kind to allow the grown ups to discuss matters that don't include metro cards and brown bagged lunches." He quickly turned his attention to Serena, cutting off anymore conversation with the annoyed Humphrey. "Where's Blair?"

"With her date I would assume. Coming here to spend a lovely evening together without you. What do you want with her Bass!" Chuck took a step back confused at her hostile reply before patting her on the head in a derogatory manner.

"When she dropped me off at my house the other day, she left her purse. I can assume you will return it to her for me… unless you are planning on binding me and performing an exorcism." Serena went flush and grabbed the purse that he was holding out to her. She nodded a thanks and watched him walk away, quite flustered.

"Okay, so now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Dan probed again. Serena looked sympathetically at her boyfriend, apologizing for her behavior before she started her story.

"Okay, but you've got to make sure you don't tell anyone. Not even Jenny. Especially not Jenny. This is something I shouldn't even know myself, but one person always has to know because there could be complica—"

"Serena."

"Okay… here goes."

* * *

"And I thought I was the creative writer. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Dan joked while he poked her in the side. When she responded with a serious look of sadness he realized that there may be more truth than her seemingly truthless fable.

"Okay, so even if this was true." She glared. "Okay, okay. Well then doesn't this raise the issue that it isn't safe to be messing with someone's memories or brain in general. Don't you think?"

"You know, in retrospect, I wish I never gave Blair the choice of doing this. I don't know what made me think it would be a good idea. Each day I notice that it's too risky messing with this stuff. It's like going back in time to try and stop something from happening. It just feels like everything will fall back into place the way it's suppose to be."

Dan looked sympathetic. He could tell that she was beating herself up over sending her friend to a Doctor who could seemingly erase all her pain.

"Well then, it will just end up with them together in the end. So no harm is really done besides you worrying yourself." Serena looked no better after this.

"But Dan, you don't get it. He's Chuck Bass. She can't be with him, he'll just hurt her all over again. She'll have to go through that pain twice. And even though she doesn't remember the first time, I can tell that the pain is still in there. Just locked away and on hiatus."

She could tell that her understood now, and as much as she would have loved him to tell her she was wrong and that it will all be okay, she could see that he couldn't hide the bit of worry now lining his face.

Yet there wasn't much chance for worry, since the object of Serena's distress was now catching the eyes of everyone in the room. Blair Waldorf was gorgeous, and suddenly everyone felt slightly insignificant.

Everyone except Chuck Bass that is. What he felt was quite different. Whenever he was little, he always noticed Blair was pretty and he sometimes envied the little Nate and Blair holding hands and skipping around and playing house. Sometimes he even entertained the though of eventually settling down and having a girl like her, strong and independent, yet deliciously submissive when she let her guard down. And okay, he'll admit that he humoured a few fantasies or two with her as the teacher and him the disobedient school boy. But when it came down to it, Nathaniel was his best friend and Blair was his girlfriend.

Even when they broke up, even when Chuck allowed himself to go a little farther with his thoughts and maybe after the write up of a plot or two to woo the young woman, he always went back to the same ending. He was Chuck Bass, notorious womanizer and she was Blair Waldorf, untouchable and sacred.

But tonight, all bets seemed off. First of all, he knew Nate may just be with Blair for the sake of keeping her untouched. And even though this was only a possibility, in that split second Chuck convinced himself that Nathaniel was selfish and childish and that a final break up between the King and Queen would be nothing but a blessing for both of them. And secondly…

He had never found white gloves so erotic.

So that's when he made up his mind. Somewhere between the pigtailed little girl and the woman gliding towards him now, he had developed something a little more than lust for Blair Waldorf. He wasn't sure what it was right now, but he knew it was making him feel rather nervous and making his stomach a little unsettled. Almost like, butterflies.

And then reality hit him.

"Hey man." And literally hit him, as his best friend gave him a slap on the back. "Where's your date?"

Chuck looked up at Nate and noticed he was smiling, ear to ear. He had never wanted his only real friend to be miserable ever in his life. He had never been jealous of another man either. And he definitely never wanted to punch Nathaniel in his pretty little mouth.

"Oh, I'm still shopping. You know some guys are gonna mess up tonight, and I'll be here to pick up the pieces of that poor and venerable sweetheart." He shot a glance at Blair and winked while Nathaniel stayed oblivious and just laughed before he was beckoned over by Serena and Dan.

"You have fun man. I wish you the best of luck. Just try not to get knocked out okay. I think you've had enough hospital trips for one week, right Blair?" He looked down at his date and she smiled and nodded at Chuck. She didn't know why, but she was speechless under his gaze tonight. He looked at her so unashamed and honestly. Like he was willing her to deny him what he wanted. Whatever he wanted. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like he had looked this way at her before. Many times. But she ignored it and followed her prince charming over to the blonde bombshell and the Brooklyn bookworm.

Chuck watched as she walked away gracefully. It was then that he decided that tonight was better left not remembered.

* * *

It was almost 12am, so naturally, the party really began to start. Everyone was laughing and drinking their champagne flutes or rye and coke, focused on their dates or conquests for the evenings and having a fabulous time. Except Chuck Bass.

"Chuck, I managed to drag myself away from the wife for a bit. Wanna grab a drink?" Nate already seemed to have done some drinking, but he was looking a little desperate for someone to talk to. Chuck knew this look, and it meant girl problems.

"As long as you let me in on _why_ you need to be saved from your little sex goddess in white." His eyebrow shot up and Nate chuckled before sighing and ordering two scotches. He took a sip and winced before beginning his slurred speech.

"Man she does look hot doesn't she. But she's just no the one man. Like, I love her. And she's hot. But I'm just not into the whole lifestyle and world she involves herself in. My ears are fucking bleeding when she talks to Penelope and the others. But that's who Blair is too. Manipulative, sneaky, plotting… and hot. I just don't know how to break it off with her when I was the one who asked her to go back out with me. Again."

There they were again, those damn butterflies. Chuck didn't even falter even though he felt something growl deep inside him at the thought of Blair single.

"Nathaniel. Like I've told you before, there are three things I care about. Without me having to repeat them, I would assume you are coherent enough to understand where I'm going with this." Nate looked blankly so Chuck continued. "Jump ship man. There's no point in putting in the work if you're not planning on keeping the final product."

Nate nodded drunkenly and thanked his bestfriend for such eloquent advice before setting off to break up with his date. Chuck thought he might tell him that it'd be better if he did this sober and without the audience of the entire upper classmen, but he decided against it. Yet, Nate did think of this himself, so before he reached Blair, he b-lined it out of the dance hall and out into the night. He didn't notice someone who decided to follow him.

* * *

An hour later, Blair gave up looking for her date, expecting that he had gotten to drunk and was either sick in the bathroom or that Chuck had brought him home. The later was soon proven wrong, when Chuck caught her off guard by appearing only a foot away when she whipped around disgruntled.

"Where's Nate?" Blair spat quickly, trying to ignore the piercing dark eyes of said Bass. Chuck shrugged before he continued to shamelessly ravish her figure with his stare, Before she had time to tell him to take his filthy glare off of her before she super glued his eyes shut, her phone vibrated. As did everyone else's.

_**Spotted: King N and little J sharing a tight embrace before jumping into their separate vehicles of choice. At least we know that they'll be sleeping alone tonight, because we aren't too sure that a certain Queen B would approve of any bedtime stories shared between the two. But this does make us wonder, could this possibly be the same faceless blonde we saw in a similar embrace on a certain someones 17**__**th**__** birthday. Can someone say homewrecker?**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Chuck was smirking, and Blair noticed.

"You had something to do with this Bass?" He quickly resumed a nonchalant expression.

"I don't think even you can blame me for this one Waldorf. I was just merely thinking of the outcome of poor little Jenny Humphrey." Blair's eyes flashed at the name before she turned on the spot to go find Serena and get out of here, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Blair…" She was shocked by the use of her first name, sounding so soft and pleading, and no where need arrogant and rude. She looked up at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'll give you a lift home."

She nodded silently and left the party… on Chuck Bass's arm.

**So yah, review and I may have a special treat tomorrow with 2 chapters in one day **


	7. The Perfect Love Square

**So it's almost 6:30pm, and I'm super excited to get going on this very long writing session I have instore for myself. You guys reviewed, and so I'm here ready to keep my end of the promise. So I hope you guys appreciate me, because I'm going to be writing until around 1am tonight, since I'm doing two chapters here and one on my Harry Potter fic (A Not So Harmless Deal). **

**By the way, I think it goes without saying, but if you guys keep reviewing, I promise to keep updating regularly. I know I don't have a good track record, but since I have a rough copy to this story already, I believe I may just be able to finish this story in a week and a half if I get enough feedback ;)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

_"Blair…" She was shocked by the use of her first name, sounding so soft and pleading, and no where need arrogant and rude. She looked up at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'll give you a lift home."_

_She nodded silently and left the party… on Chuck Bass's arm._

**The Perfect Love Square**

She could feel her hair tickling her nose, moving with the breeze coming through her window. She adjusted herself to avoid the cold front but found herself rolling over on something hard. She reached under her back and tried to pry whatever what causing her so much discomfort, but before long, the object of her distress gave a grunt and moved itself.

Blair didn't dare to peak at what misfortune she had gotten herself into last night. Instead, she kept her eyes closed tight and scrunched up her face, trying to ignore her headache and remember the previous night.

"_Thank you." She quietly said to him as he held the door open for her. He followed in after her, making sure to give her enough space to not think he was about to shove his hand up her dress. No matter how tempting it may be. _

"_Where would you like me to drop you?" He was looking at her intently, with his head slightly tilted, trying to figure out if she was really devastated about her date running off with a mini Serena. _

"_Ask me that in an hour. Can we just drive around for a bit?" She attempted to keep her gaze locked on the plush red carpet that covered the floor of his limo. Blair was feeling increasingly more hot as the seconds went by, as she felt his dark stare focused on her exposed self. He gave a chuckle. _

"_Well Waldorf, are you sure I'm the company you wish to surround yourself with? Wouldn't it be safer in the confines of your own bedroom?" She shook her head and he swore he saw a tear fall from behind her veal of brown locks. But when she looked up at him there were no more tears visible. _

"_I don't want to be alone, Chuck." _

Well that's unfortunate. Now she realized whose bed she was in, and whose arm she rolled over a few minutes ago. She hoped that what she remembered was all that happened last night.

"Waldorf, did you just eat a lemon?" She heard a groan and yawn come from the figure beside her, and she slightly cracked one eye open to witness Chuck Bass, stretching full and slow. Since he was shirtless, and most likely pantless, she could see the ripples of slight muscles moving with each other, rolling out all the knots from his sleep. He dragged himself to a sitting position, and she quickly caught a peek at his lower abdomen, where his boxers were slightly too low. Her face flushed.

"Like what you see princess?" He slurred before moving a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Wake up sweetie, it's almost noon." He smirked and she freaked.

"Chuck, its Thursday!"

"You're point?" He smiled as he watched her jump out of the bed, looking a little surprised at her attire (she was only clad in one of Chuck's dress shirts). One she got over the shock of how scandalous this would look, she ran for the bathroom to jump in the shower. Chuck quickly got up and tried to follow her in there before she slammed the door in her face.

"Why are you so riled up. I've got one of my many resources to call the school and let them know you had fallen slightly ill this morning, but if you were up for it you would make it in for the second half of school." He walked over to his dresser and quickly retrieved the uniform he told his driver that he would require. It wasn't much more than 5 minutes before Blair rushed out of the bathroom in a towel. Before she could ask the question, he held out the desired clothing she was looking for.

"These better not be anyone's I know."

"Nope, brought fresh from your house." Blair shook her head before running back into the bathroom. "You know Waldorf, I really enjoyed last night."

He heard her give a little 'humph' before opening the door, fully dressed. She was taking a brush to her hair. "You wish Bass." She spat before heading back into the bathroom, "Where's the blow dryer?"

"Bottom left cabinet." He heard the annoying hum of the machine and allowed himself to begin getting ready.

He was now dressed in one of his 'slumming suits' and wearing a hat to hide his untamed hair. Obviously their wouldn't be time for a shower in his case, and he didn't risk making Blair wait any longer to get to school, so he decided he needed one more day to recover from his 'sickness'. When he heard silence from the bathroom, he continued to pester the young lady.

"But Waldorf, you've got it all wrong. My wish already came true."

When Chuck turned to face the bathroom he saw Blair standing their, horror struck. She looked absolutely terrified of what could have happened last night that she didn't remember. He could hear her clear her throat before she whispered, "Chuck, please don't tell me –"

And for the first time in his life, Chuck Bass felt guilty.

"No Blair, we didn't. You cried and we talked. You passed out about five minutes after we got home. I had one of my maids come in and change you out of your dress." She sighed, relieved. Next thing he knew, she was in the bathroom again, putting the final touches on her outfit.

"You wouldn't happen to have a scarf anywhere around here? I can tell from the breeze coming through you're window that it's cold today." Chuck felt stupid. He forgot to get any gloves, hats or scarves for her. She walked out, looking hopeful, waiting for his response. She looked damn good for a girl who was crying half the night.

Before he thought about it, he walked over slowly while removing his own scarf. "It may not match you're shoes, but it will have to do Waldorf." He put the scarf around her neck and she smiled a 'thanks'.

They're faces were only a foot away, and getting closer by the second. She looked up at him with her doe eyes and her breathing began to falter. She was nervous, but not in a bad way. He saw her begin to close her eyes and move in closer to his lips –

_Buzz – Buzz – Buzz_

And next thing he knew, she was gone… sitting at the edge of his bed, answering her phone.

"No I'll be there soon Serena, no need to come pick me up. I'm leaving now. Bye."

"Shit." Chuck muttered to himself.

* * *

Nate was freaking out. He had no clue what happened last night besides him getting drunk, talking to Chuck and then leaving his date alone at the party. Next thing he knew, he was getting ice cream with Jenny Humphrey and confessing his messed up feelings about his girl friend, and his hatred for this whole world she lived in. And Jenny listened, and understood and even had great advice. He had decided to give him and Blair one more shot and to be honest about how he felt about everything. But of course, when he sent Jenny home in her cab, and gave her a hug goodbye, someone had to take a picture and had to send it into gossip girl and had to ruin his chances with Blair.

So every break he had at school, he took the opportunity to try and find her, and soon enough he realized she hadn't came to school at all. He knew she must be crying alone in her room, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and delving into her third box of chocolates: the gold collection. He really fucked this one up. And then his phone began to vibrate. He saw who it was and was going to ignore the stupid blast, before noticing two names that felt like they jumped out and punched him in the gut.

**Gossip Girl here, and I'm ready to dish out the deets of last nights fiasco. It was sexy, it was sweet, and it was down right scandalous. Valentine's Day is obviously just an excuse to get down and dirty for our Upper East Sides royalty. But who knew the Brooklyn baby would be brought into this mess as well. But the worst is yet to come. Everyone knew N's track record with blondes, but no one thought our perfect princess B would succumb to the sweet taste of revenge in the back of C's limo. **

**Spotted: B leaving the dance with N's bestfriend on her arm. I know that doesn't seem like much proof, but when it is combined with a certain B coming late for school out of a certain C's limo, wearing his signature scarf, we wonder what went on that night to give her such the honor. Don't worry N, if you need some consoling, I know plenty of girls who would love to do the honors.**

You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl

It didn't take him long to decide what he was going to do, and after a few interruptions, he was finally sitting in him limo, giving the driving the address. Once they reached the Palace Hotel, he made his way to Chuck's suite and banged once on the door, but before he could continue taking out his anger on the innocent object, the door opened.

Chuck knew he was coming. He saw the blast, grunted, and got ready for the explosion he would soon surely endure.

"So did you get it?" Nate yelled in his face, pushing him back hard enough that he almost fell. But Chuck was somewhat prepared for this and quickly regained his balance. He looked at him and shrugged like he didn't know what he was talking about. What happened next he didn't expect.

Nate grabbed his bestfriend by the collar and held him up against the wall, holding his arm up under his neck with his face only inches from his own.

"Did you sleep with her you prick!" He spat in his face. Chuck glared at Nate and simply ignored his question. He knew whatever he said, he wouldn't believe. And he also knew if he spoke, it would only provoke Nate into actual blows. But he did need to say something.

"Could you please remove your forearm from my windpipe." And that's when it happened, Nate snapped. He let go of Chuck and pulled his arm back suddenly before cracking his friend on the side of the head. And Chuck responded how any other man would respond. He went low, and tackled his bestfriend to the ground, attempting to land blows into his kidneys.

"I consoled her you ass. Whatever way I did that is no business of yours." He said through clenched teeth between blows. Nate, with a burst of anger, flipped Chuck off of him and shot up to a standing position. Chuck followed his lead, not wanting to be left vulnerable on the ground. They were both huffing, but they seemed to be finished with the physical aspect of the fight.

"She's my fucking girlfriend." Chuck laughed at that and Nate growled in return.

"That's not what you said last night."

"Well maybe I changed my mind." Nate looked to be becoming slowly less angry, and Chuck took this chance to finish the argument.

"You can't ditch you girlfriend for another girl, and act like changing your mind will matter. She's Blair Waldorf. And you've lost your chance." Chuck turned around and began to walk over to his phone, "Now you can leave, or I can get security to escort you out."

Nate flicked him off before turning around and heading for the door, but before he could leave, Chuck spoke one more time.

"Serena and Nate, Chuck and Blair. It's quite the love square, don't you think. Hypocrite" And before Nate could retort, he slammed the door in his face.

* * *

It was after school and both girls were sitting on Serena's bed, waiting for dinner to be ready. Serena didn't want any possibilities of Blair getting stuck with Chuck tonight, so she invited her to her family dinner.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say S. It was a mistake, but nothing happened" Serena looked incredulously at her bestfriend, trying to figure out whether she was telling the truth or not. No one knew that history was repeating itself all over again except her and Dan. Yet after her talk with him last night, she had decided she wasn't going to let it happen again. Blair being broken again was not worth her few weeks of happiness.

"I believe you B, but you know that people don't believe the truth. They believe Gossip Girl. I will try and help with damage control, but you need to promise me not to rebound with someone like Chuck." Blair gave Serena one of her patented 'Of course not' looks before changing the subject to another issue entirely.

"So how's Nate doing?"

"Oh not so good. He's really hurt by the whole thing. I think you should try and fix this B."

Serena had ran into Nate soon after that Gossip Girl blast, and saw him making his way out of school. She wasn't sure where he was going, but she had a good idea.

"_Nate don't do this, you know it's not a good idea." Nate tried to ignore her as he continued to walk away from her. She broke into a quick jog and grabbed a hold of his arm to turn him around. _

"_Let go Serena, this is none of your business!" He yelled in her face, obviously a little passed pissed off. But either way, he had no right to yell at her, and he knew that right after he had done it. "I'm sorry."_

_Serena nodded in understanding before stepping out of the way. She understood what he needed to do, because she herself had been in Chucks place in a situation all to similar to this once. She just hoped he would be able to listen to what Chuck had to say before punching him in the face. _

"If anyone should be upset, it should be me! Not my cheating boyfriend who runs off with little J Humphrey to the sewers of Brooklyn." Serena rolled her eyes to her remark, but continued to be empathetic to her situation.

"If you did nothing with Chuck but talk, then how do you know that they didn't do anything but talk either."

Blair didn't even falter before answering.

"I went to Bass, because he left me alone on Valentine's Day, when he was supposed to be my date. My boyfriend." Serena knew that she couldn't argue with Blair anymore, no matter how much she wished she could. She was right, and this was Nate's fault. He was stupid and now Blair will have to suffer the consequences.

Blair went back to looking at her magazine, flipping the pages mindlessly. She wasn't really focused on the paper thin girls wearing Jimmy Choos and flawless Chanel dresses. Since she had left Chuck's limo this afternoon, all she could think about was that look in his eyes. Ever since last night, she never had someone look at her that way. Completely enthralled by her being. She never really believed in the 'sex with your eyes' whole ordeal before last night.

Chuck loved women and everything that that came with that, and Blair was a woman for sure. He knew she was untouchable and it seemed to make him want her more. That's what she tried to reason with herself. That was the reason he looked at her so strongly.

But she knew it was more than that. She didn't know why, but she felt like there was something hiding beneath his gaze that was a window to somewhere she had never seen before. It was like he _needed _her. And it was terrifyingly memorizing.

"Serena – Blair! Dinner is ready!" Both girls looked up from their respected magazines before getting up and setting off for dinner.

"Thank god, I'm starving." Serena exclaimed while grabbing Blair's hand, she laughed at her predictable friend and allowed her mind to ignore the pestering questions that were growing there.

That was, until she saw who was sitting at the table with the family.

"Chuck's decided to join us tonight girls. Well come now, lets sit." Serena looked at Blair, but she was staring intently at only one person. And he was staring back.

**So yah, I'll get started on the second chapter right away. Btw, I'm sorry for misspellings or grammatical errors. I really hate reading over my work after it's been posted because I like reading it for the first time as a whole when it's on the site. So please forgive me **


	8. A FairyTale for the Ages

**So now it's 9pm. A little later than I thought, but without further ado, the conclusion to my promise. **

"_Chuck's decided to join us tonight girls. Well come now, lets sit." Serena looked at Blair, but she was staring intently at only one person. And he was staring back. _

**A FairyTale for the Ages**

"_I know this may seem pointless to you Mr. Bass, but it is protocol, and I'm already breaking too many rules." Dr. Brown carefully proceeded with pressing the record button on his ancient tape machine. "So can you begin with why you want to go through with the experiment?"_

_Chuck looked at him with arched eyebrows. "I think we established this already, _Doctor."

_Dr. Brown tried not to get offended by the obvious sarcasm held within his title. "Like I said Mr. Bass, this is protocol and I need the reason why you are doing this on record." He pointed to the tape recorder and Chuck grunted. _

"_Fine."_

"Earth to Blair. You're acting rather suspicious right now. Do you want to take back your previous confession of innocence?" Serena tried to snap her friend out of it, since she was standing motionless mid way down the stairs. Suddenly she dropped her gaze and Serena noticed, so had Chuck.

"What are you talking about S. What would make you think I would want to do that?" Blair continued to walk smoothly down the stairs, with Serena right on her tail. Once they made it to the table, Blair greeting the family graciously.

"Dinner smells fabulous Lily, thank you so much for allowing me to intrude tonight. And to you as well Mr. Bass, that suit is simply magnificent." She turned to Chuck and smiled, "I can see where your son gets his sense of style from."

"Please, Blair. Call me Bart. And you look splendid as well darling. Now come, sit."

Lily gave Blair a smile and nodded the both of them. Chuck swiftly got to his feet and began to bring Blair's chair out for her, and Eric took his lead and did the same with Serena.

To everyone else, this display of courtesy and manners was simply the way Blair would act. But to Serena, she could tell that there was something else going on. The meal continued as polite and uneventful as usual, until desert that is.

"Blair, I was wondering why you weren't at school this morning?" Chuck innocently asked Blair, over top of his truffle cake. His smirk was as prominent as ever.

"_She erased her… intimate memories of me; therefore I will do the same of her." Chuck ignored the look given by the Doctor, a look at said 'please continue.' There wasn't anymore he needed to reveal for the man to hear, or to be forever recorded on a tape. He waited until the Doctor began to speak._

"_I'm going to need more than that Mr. Bass. I may have promised you an operation, but I need to see some prove of carrying this out or I will lose my practice."_

Chuck could give two shits about this man's practice. But he seemed stubborn and he didn't feel like fighting anymore.

"_I was to erase my memories because… I love Blair Waldorf."_

"I felt I may have eaten some bad salmon last night, since I had fallen ill rather early in the morning. It didn't take too long to pass though, so as soon as I could, I went into school." Blair gave Chuck a very kind looking grin, but he knew it meant a 'I'll kill you Bass.'

"Well that's very responsible of you Blair. I wish Chuck here could manage to make it to class. He was sick and healed three days ago." Bart gave his son a stern look, which Chuck ignored.

"Really? That's odd. I don't remember salmon being on the menu at the dance. It's too cold for any good fish to be in season." Blair kept her cool and looked over to Serena before continuing her excuse.

"Of course it wasn't at the school function, they wouldn't serve bad sea food. Me and Serena had went out to eat shortly after we left. She was starving—"

"As usual." Serena added, trying to make Blair's story more believable. Blair gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, Serena you do have hollow legs don't you." Mr. Bass injected into the conversation. They all gave a small chuckle, yet Lily looked rather confused.

"Yes well, the only sushi place that was opened after 1am was probably not the best choice for us to dine at." Chuck raised an eyebrow, "Mistake was made, lesson learned. I will never eat fish at a three star restaurant again."

Serena looked rather worried once Blair had finished her story. It seemed that someone had caught on to a hitch in their 'late night dining' and she knew it, since her Mother welcomed her home around 1:15am. She gave Lily a serious look, willing her to not question anything that was said, but she didn't notice.

"That's odd. I remember Dan dropping Serena off shortly after one in the morning." Chuck's grin went ear to ear. Blair gave him a look that could kill, slowly losing her composure. He was really getting under her skin.

"_And why does that make you inclined to forget about her. It isn't normal for people to want to erase the one's they love." Dr. Brown was feeling very confused. He was sure that this was not what people were supposed to do when they hit rough patches in their relationship. Even if a relationship ended, if they still loved each other, they wouldn't do this to forget. _

_He could see the all too similar look on the young Bass's face. It was much like the look he saw on a certain petit brunette only few days prior. He was wondering whether or not this whole experiment was such a good idea if people were so tempted to erase their past. _

"Oh and Blair, you left your dress at my suite last night. If you like, I can have it sent to your penthouse." Everyone's eyes went sharply to Chuck, and Bart gave him a very disapproving look. Chuck shrugged and smirked, giving Blair a quick wink of satisfaction. Before anyone thought twice, Blair was up and out of her chair, muttering apologies and heading for the elevator.

"_I'm Chuck Bass, and she's Blair Waldorf. She beautiful and brilliant… and pure. Which is something I am far from. She wants her life to pan out like a fairy tale, and if you haven't noticed, I'm the villain… not the prince." _

* * *

Blair was a little passed embarrassed after dinner at the Van Der Bass house hold and the previous day's Gossip Girl blast, using her as the victim. But she was Blair Waldorf, so she held her head high and planned to do what all the greats do. Deny, deny, deny.

"No Penelope, Chuck dropped me off and picked me up. Serena was busy with Dan the night before and the morning after. I didn't feel like playing third wheel." Her minions looked at her, waiting for more. "If you want a scandal, go talk to Jenny Humphrey, she's the slut in fake Ralph Lauren."

And after that, the subject was dropped. Serena promised damage control, so she spread the word that she ditched Blair for some Valentine's Day fun and she was stuck with no other option then Chuck. Dan had no issue with helping Blair out, since he was really trying to help Serena. Besides, this was the least of anyone's worries at the moment.

Dan was focused on his sister and Nate.

Serena was focused on Blair and Chuck.

And Blair was focused on… well all of the above.

It was a clusterfuck, and it was about to get worse.

"Hey guys. How's your day going?" The bubbly blonde bimbo skipped up to Blair and her pose, but regretted it as soon as she did.

"Little Jenny Humphrey. And what do you think you're doing?" Jenny looked shamefully at her shoes before shaking her head from side to side rather quickly.

"Blair, it's not what you think. We just talked and that was it."

"And what about on my birthday?" Jenny's heart sank. She hoped this question wouldn't come up.

"I'm sorry Blair, I was coming to apologize to you – I had a card and everything but—"

"You ran into my boyfriend, again. And you decided to _talk_ was it." Blair's glare bored into Jenny's skull and she could feel her breathing beginning to catch. She had tried to hard to fit in with these people. She wanted badly to be accepted and have friends from school. But it was impossible for her unless she gave up the name Jenny from Brooklyn and tried to become Jenny 2.0.

"If you ever go near any of my friends ever again, I will destroy you where there will be no possible way to recover." Jenny opened her mouth to begin her apology but Blair cut her off, "And if you think because me and Nate are over you have any right to him, you are sadly mistaken. You're dismissed, for the last time."

So Jenny turned around and left. Trying to hold back her tears of embarrassment and feeling of loneliness.

Blair had noticed Nate was coming towards her, but to her surprise, and anger, he saw little J walk away devastated. He quickly changed his path and went after her. This made Blair seethe, but instead of letting it get to her, she decided that her and Nate were done and she would focus on finding a new man to fill his place. And one that wasn't Chuck Bass.

* * *

"Jenny, hey. Wait up!" Nate tried to get Jenny's attention before she got lost in a group of chattering spoiled rich kids. She was walking as fast as she could without running, and trying to ignore him the whole way. She didn't want Blair seeing her talking to him. If there was any chance for retribution, she would ruin it with even one 'Hello'.

Then he grabbed her.

"What are you running from me for?" Nate's blue eyes were kind, yet piercing. He was honestly worried about her well-being and it was hard for any girl to resist. Especially one so young and not accustomed to male attention.

"I can't talk to you. Blair will find out and –"

"Who cares if Blair finds out." Jenny looked shocked. She was sure Nate wanted to get back together with Blair and wouldn't want to do anything to mess that up. "I may love her, but she's not the boss of who I can and can't be friends with."

Jenny laughed at this before raising her eyebrow and asking, "Are you sure. Because I'm pretty sure Blair is the rules the world." Nate found himself laughing as well before he directed Jenny to a bench to sit down at.

"But seriously, I don't want you to worry about me and Blair. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who decided to leave her both nights. You were just being a good friend and consoling me." He noticed he used the same word Chuck had used when describing what him and Blair had done that night. It made him wonder whether they really did cross any lines.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked innocently as she noticed Nate's blank and slightly confused expression. He didn't know why, but he found that Jenny was easy to talk to. And especially easy to confide in. She didn't seem to judge and he wondered whether he should use her as his human diary again.

"I've got another problem."

"Chuck and Blair." Jenny stated rather than asked. Even though Blair denied the accusations, and Chuck just didn't talk about them, everyone knew something had to have happened that night.

"Chuck didn't deny that they did anything, but he said he did console her. And I know I upset her a lot that night, so apart of me thinks that could be true. Yet there's another part worried that I'm losing her to something else, and I'm hoping that something isn't a someone."

Jenny was sure that nothing happened that night, because she heard her brother and Serena talking about it at the loft the other day. Blair wouldn't lie to Serena, so she assumed it to be the truth. But she understood what Nate meant, because the way that Serena talked about it, sounded like she was worried too.

Nate was hopelessly staring at Jenny, waiting for some kind of advice telling him to go for it and that she couldn't love anyone else but him. He looked almost beaten. Jenny found it alluring.

"I can't say I know if you're right in worrying or not Nate, but I can do you a favor and try to find out if you want." Nate expression changed to a more confused look. "I am Dan's little sister, therefore I overhear conversations of him and Serena." She gave him an innocent smirk and he laughed before shaking his head.

"Don't go snooping around on my behalf." He began to stand up and Jenny followed suit, "But if you _happen_ to stumble across something, I wouldn't be opposed to knowing what it is. Thanks J." He gave her a wink and left to class as the warning bell went off.

She wasn't little J to him, so she decided then that she would find something that would prove Blair to be wrong for Nate. And if it happened to bring Blair down in the process, then she wasn't one to complain.

* * *

"So what is the charity this time S?" The two bestfriends were situated at Blair's this time. They usually got ready at Serena's, but neither of them wanted to risk a run-in with a certain Basshole.

"Something to do with Dolphins, but I'm pretty sure only a quarter of the proceeds are going to the charity, as usual." Blair laughed and began looking through her closet.

"What did you bring over to wear, or are you going to try and go through my closet?" Serena burst out laughing and Blair looked glared at her, "What? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Oh nothing!" She burst out between giggles. She regained her composure quickly because she could tell Blair was getting the wrong impression. "B, do you not remember 5th grade. I tried on one of your dresses and headbands. I got made fun of for a week." Blair looked at her friend and smiled as she finally clued in on what was so funny.

"Yah, Ms. Goldie Locks doesn't look so hot in one of my Alaxander McQueen conservative pieces. No you're more of a Diesel girl."

Serena threw a pillow at Blair's face accompanied by a sound of disgust.

"Diesel! I like to think more Dior thank you very much." Blair rolled her eyes and turned to face her closet, but caught the site of someone she did not expect to see. Especially since Dorota is usually around to warn her.

"Hey Diesel isn't that bad. It's respectable high fashion design." Nate smiled and gave Blair a look to ask if he was welcome to come in and talk.

She nodded. Serena took the hint and stood up to declare that she needed some chocolate so she would be back in a few. As she closed the door, she heard Blair begin the conversation and smiled.

"It's not like you know anything other than Burberry, Archibald. And they've taken a turn for the worse I'm afraid." She feigned disinterest in what he was doing here and began to look through her closet, picking out and putting back multiple dresses.

"What can I say? I'm a Burberry man. But I'm not here to talk fashion with you Blair." He moved his way over to her bed and sat down.

"Like that's possible." She scoffed before giving up on her clothes. "So what do you want Nathaniel?"

He was ready for her hostile approach so he continued his speech as planned without dismay.

"To apologize for leaving you, again. And to hope you can find it to forgive me, again." She looked down at him confused. Is this all he came for? To apologize. Because it wasn't nearly enough.

"Anything else?" She prompted.

"Well I have a question—"

"No Nathaniel, I will not dye my hair blonde." Blair put her hands on her hips and gave him an evil glare before turning around again. This time she really wasn't pretending to be interested in her clothes. She didn't care about what he had to say anymore.

"Touché. I deserved that." Nate thought about continuing, but then noticed the scarf hanging from her bed frame. He thought she would of returned it to him by now. Maybe she wanted to keep it as a memento. He then mentally slapped himself for thinking such stupid and ridiculously jealous things.

"Will you come to the Charity Banquet with me? I want to make this up to you."

He didn't expect her reaction.

She walked over to her door and opened it wide before turning back to him, "Get out."

"But Blair…" She was exasperated, not angry or sad, but tired.

"Nate," She said softly. She was slightly taken aback by her calm tone as she walked towards him, "You do not get to continue breaking me and then fixing it. I've got to fix it myself this time. And I advice you to find someone else to busy yourself with, because I'm not yours anymore Nathaniel Archibald."

He could tell it was over and there was no point in arguing. She was over him and he would just have to deal with it.

* * *

When Blair told Serena about what happened with Nate, she began to worry, again. She was hoping that they would get back together and that Chuck would be out of the picture for good. But as a last final attempt to salvage the evening, Serena found a suitable escort for Blair to the event. No matter how much Blair denied her want for a date, Serena could tell this was just what she needed.

Blair wanted to show these boys that she was, and still is, a Waldorf. And that means, she was wanted and priceless.

He was handsome. He had very fair hair (not like either Nate's or Chucks) and brilliant green eyes (another feature that was solely his own). He had impeccable taste as he walked in with a bundle of beautiful orchids, and was dressed in a very classy and sleek Gucci suit. He was tall and muscular, all while being witty and humorous. He was the perfect gentleman, the perfect date and the perfect man.

But not to long into the night, Blair realized she despised perfect.

"S, save me!"

Blair gave Dan a quick glare before giving Serena a pleading look.

"Dan, can you go distract Jake for me please." Dan shrugged his shoulders and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek, while Blair looked disgusted.

"Okay WonderBoy, can you please get a move on it." He rolled his eyes and left the girls to talk.

"S, he makes me feel like I'm not pretty. It's disgusting." Serena laughed and tried to let her friend explain. Of course Blair would find something wrong with the most perfect guy at the party. Even Nate paled in compare.

"How is that possible, you look gorgeous, and everyone can see that."

"Well obviously. Jeez I don't mean literally." Serena rolled her eyes. "I mean, he's just to perfect. Even Nate has his flaws. You know, daddy issues and everything." Serena laughed, so did Blair.

"Okay okay, so you find him boring."

"Oh God no, he's very interesting. And he's a good listener too. He likes to hear me talk about myself, and you know how that pleases me."

She rolled her eyes again, "So remind me what the problem is again."

Blair groaned.

"I don't know. He's just… not the one." Blair couldn't explain it, but she knew this guy was perfect for anyone else but her. She'd bet even Serena would leave Brooklyn for this dashing lad. But there was something wrong with Blair that made her not attracted to him, even in the slightest.

"I think I'm broken." Serena began to laugh and Blair joined in. This was rather to ridiculous for either of them. "Okay, I'll give him another try." Blair said as she settled down.

"Good. Please, I miss my date." Serena made a kissy face at Blair.

"Ew, Serena I hope you have better taste when you're older." Serena shoved her bestfriend and laughed as Blair smirked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Well nevermind, here they come."

Dan looked apologetic, like he knew he messed up. But Serena gave him reassuring look, letting him know the coast was clear and he could bring Blair's poor date back over to her.

"Would you like to dance m'lady?" Jake bowed and extended his arm for Blair to latch onto. She nodded and giggled before leaving with him onto the dance floor. If everyone stayed out of the way, Serena thought Blair may be able to get over both of her ex's and be happy with someone else. But before she could finish that thought, she noticed one of said ex's making their way to intrude on Blair's date.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." Serena blabbed to Dan quickly, squeezing his hand before heading over to Chuck, as he stalked his prey.

"Intercepted Bass, now turn around and go find another woman to woo." Serena gave him a stern look of disapproval.

"Sis, this is none of your business. So if you would so kindly go join your own date, unless you'd like to take this upstairs?" He winked and put his hand on her arm, and she violently shrugged it off.

"After the stunt you pulled at dinner last night, this is just as much my business as yours. Stay away from her." He looked angry.

"And I suppose you're rooting for her and pretty boy over there. Or are you hoping she'll get back together with perfect Nathaniel." Serena's breath caught in her throat as she realized the tone in his voice. It was too similar to what he sounded like before. She got defensive.

"If she is with anyone but you I will be happy. At least Nate is a gentleman."

She could tell she touched a nerve.

"Serena, you have got to be kidding me." He spat in her face, " If you think that Archibald would be a perfect match for her, then you should take a look at his track record. Three strikes and your out Van Der Woodsen. And don't look so innocent; you were strike fucking one."

He sidestepped and left Serena standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Dan was soon at her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically, worried about the look of utter sadness on her face.

"He's right. I've been sheltering her from the wrong guy the whole time."

**K so if I get some reviews, I'll have the chapter up tomorrow.**

And here's a headsup of what it will entail.

**The end of the Banquet. Another dream sequence from the night that ended it all. Jenny gets dirt on Blair. And a possible date between two of the main characters :O**


	9. The Butterfly Effect

All I have to say is.. REVIEW!

_"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically, worried about the look of utter sadness on her face._

_"He's right. I've been sheltering her from the wrong guy the whole time."_

**The Butterfly Effect**

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, rather confused.

Serena almost couldn't bare to explain, she felt extremely guilty for her actions over the past year.

"I've been protecting her from Chuck, when really, I should of been protecting her from Nate. He's hurt Blair so many times, with my help even, and always tried to win her back. All to do it all over again."

Dan seemed to be grasping what Serena was getting at, but he liked Nate, which is something he couldn't say about Chuck too easily. He found it hard to believe that Chuck Bass would be a good choice, or a safer choice for any girl. Serena noticed his skepticism.

"He may not be a saint, but neither is Blair."

* * *

He was astronomically jealous right now, and he didn't know why. And to top it all off, he was irritated beyond belief with Serena's idea of "a perfect gentleman." He knew he wasn't a 'good guy' to say the least, but neither was Nate. Well when it came to him and Blair he wasn't. What made him such a better man?

Why was he so angry? This was getting ridiculous. Chuck was at a loss and it was Blair Waldorf who did it to him.

"Can I cut in?" Chuck smoothly perched himself in the path of the dancing duo, trying to take the best stance of intimidation he had in his arsenal. Blair gave him a look of disapproval, but her date didn't feel like getting into a fight, so he nodded and stepped aside. Before leaving, he quickly gave Blair a kiss on the cheek and excused himself for a drink.

Chuck almost hit him right there.

"What do you want Bass. Have you not attempted to ruin my week enough already?" He tried to put his hands on her waist, but she shrugged him off. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Maybe, but I thought I'd extend it to the weekend." She rolled her eyes and began to take her leave. He quickly moved in front of her line of vision again, blocking her path.

"Move." She sneered. "Before you lose something that would enable you spawn little satans."

"Dance with me." He simple responded, his charm was in full swing. She curtly shook her head. Expecting this, he moved behind her and grabbed her waist before she could escape. Her hair stood on end when he slowly brushed a few brown locks to expose her neck. Blair felt his hot breath caressing her cool and soft skin, sending chills down her spine.

She had never felt this way before.

"Dance with me." He repeated, in her ear this time. He turned her around to face him, but this time she didn't remove his hands from her waist. Instead, she placed hers on his shoulders.

"One dance," she agreed, her voice faltering slightly. "And don't try anything."

He smirked at her and pulled her a little closer. They danced in silence for awhile, him staring at her, and her looking shamefully away. He was just too intense for her to handle right now.

"Why are you so nervous Waldorf. I'm pretty sure you'd knee me if I tried anything, so you're safe and sound."

She looked up in mock surprise. "That's hideous behavior. I would never!"

"Oh yes, because you are the perfect silhouette of a lady." She nodded her head sharply and he rolled his eyes in response. "You weren't acting so lady like a few minutes ago, letting me feel you up in public."

She slapped his shoulder and pulled away.

"I did not let you feel me up you pig!" She noticed that her raised tone had gained some attention from fellow dancers. Chuck took this moment to pull her back into his embrace.

"Okay, reign it in." She ignored him and continued grumbling under her breath. "But you can't lie about how you felt Waldorf."

"And how's that?" She looked up, incredulously. Hoping that her expression would not deceive her.

"I could have had you there, and you know it." His eyes flickered with something more than lust, something much stronger. She felt that undying need emanating from him again.

That's when it hit her.

"Do you like me Bass?" It was his turn to look incredulous.

"Excuse me princess?" He glared at her hard. "I'm Chuck Bass. I don't like... I want."

She laughed at his reaction.

"You can't lie to a liar Chuck. You may be able to deceive most people, but I'm not most people."

Chuck tried to ignore her testing stare. He could find himself slipping. He couldn't put a finger on it before, but once she said it... he realized 'like' may be the word he had been looking for to describing the weird yearning he felt for her.

"What does... liking feel like?" He asked, a little nervously. She had never seen him nervous before... and she was shocked by the question. She knew that he was a slime ball, a womanizer, but she couldn't believe he had never liked someone before.

"You think about them, often. You're heart feels like it is going faster when there around. It hurts when your away from them. When you think of them, your stomach makes weird flips. Like butterflies are fluttering around." She was surprised by her honesty in answering. It was slightly embarrassing explaining what 'liking' someone felt like, but the way he looked so confused made her want to help.

"Butterflies? So that's what those are." He looked pensive.

She stopped dancing right away.

"You have butterflies Bass?" Chuck didn't notice that he had thought that one out loud, but he knew it was too late to backtrack. He tried to go back to playing it smooth.

"Don't flatter yourself Waldorf, I never said I enjoyed the feeling." She let go of him and began to pace.

"This is not good." He nodded his head in agreement, starting to look worried himself. "You've got to get rid of those butterflies Bass. This can't happen."

"And what would you like me to do. Get your boyfriend over there to punch me in the stomach until they come flying out my nose!" He was irritated again. She was making him feel like he had no control over himself. And he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her response.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She spat back at him.

People were really started to stare. She saw Serena beginning to walk over to help out the situation.

"Forget it Bass. Do what you please." She finished before going to meet her friend before she reached her.

"Gladly!" He yelled at her form as it left him in the middle of the dance floor.

Now this was just fabulous.

* * *

She was happy, and very lucky, that Nate and Blair were not getting back together without her giving it a little push. Now that meant it was for real, and all she had to focus on was finding some dirt on Blair. And luckily enough, that moment came along a few days ago, and now all she had to do was seal the deal and get the proof.

"_What did Chuck do this time?" Dan raised his eyebrows at Serena as she pushed past him, through the door into the loft. Jenny was sitting in her room with her headphones in. Luckily, the song was changing just in time for her to here Chuck's name. She took this as a good opportunity._

"_He crashed my family dinner last night!" She looked so worn out as she flopped down on the couch beside Dan. He took a seat beside her and began to rub her back._

"_Well if it's bugging you I want to hear about it. What happened?" _

_Serena began to explain from the beginning. The way they sort of froze when they looked at each other. The manners they both kicked into high gear, with the undertone of anger. And finally, the way Chuck called Blair out in front of Serena's family and his own father._

_Jenny got very interested during this part. Mostly at what Chuck had said about a certain dress being left behind._

_How could she deny a scandalous rendezvous if anyone found out? And if they did find out, she may just take a fall off her high horse._

"Chuck!" Jenny was hollering through the door of his suite, knocking as she did so. When there was no answer, she put her ear to the door to listen for any sounds. Luckily enough, she heard a shower running. But then to her dismay, she heard someone coming towards the door.

"What's your issue little Humphrey?" Why she was here, he had no clue. He had barely spoken two words to the girl after she had left him in his knickers on top of a roof.

"Eric wanted me to come and get his things. He said he left his cell phone charger in your room the other day."

Luckily, Jenny already knew Eric and Chuck were close, and he happened to spend the night the day prior. Chuck looked at her suspiciously before opening the door just enough for her to squeeze through between him and the wall. He smirked at her obvious discomfort. "Uh, who's in the shower?"

"Someone that I am just about to go join." Chuck answered. He showed her to his bedroom and gave her a flick of his wrist to get her started, "I don't feel like delaying my date any longer. Be quick, unless you want to be caught in the middle of something."

Jenny flushed with embarrassment but began to get excited about how lucky she actually was. She wasn't sure how she was going to get a picture of the dress in the room without him noticing. But soon enough, he retreated into the bathroom.

It didn't take her long to find it. It seemed Chuck hadn't washed it either. She didn't want to know why he wouldn't do that.

It was lying on a chair, with the heals and the gloves on top of it. She hoped it would be enough, but then she got a great idea. If Chuck was as disgusting as she thought he was…

And good thing he was. Jenny opened his top drawer and found a pink pair of underwear. She quickly placed it haphazardly on the ground beside the chair and stood back to snap a picture.

* * *

Once Chuck had finished his shower, alone, he brought himself to make the phone call he was so very dreading. Jenny was gone, probably got scared off by his little lie, and that left him no excuse to procrastinate any longer. It had been a week since the Banquet, and all he could think about was her.

He tried many times to forget in a midst of liquor and women, but he found it impossible to get himself in… 'working order'. If it wasn't the thought of Blair that kept him down, it was the weird case of déjà vu that put him off. It was so strong that he almost believed that this had happened to him before. But Chuck Bass never had performing problems.

That was, before Blair Waldorf.

So now he was sitting on his bed, trying to figure out the best possible approach at fixing his little issue. After trying hard to avoid it, he only came to one conclusion.

He had to see her. So he dialed.

_Ring – Ring – Ring_

"Bass." She answered, deadpanned.

"Blair." He answered. He knew the usage of her first name would catch her off guard. He thought he guessed right, since she took a split second longer to respond.

"So the extermination didn't go as planned I see." She was hoping he was calling to let her know the opposite. But no, she could tell in his voice that if anything, the feelings were stronger. Or at least, that's what she thought.

"Oh no, they are dead and gone. That's not why I was calling actually." She stayed silent, signifying the approval to continue. "I was wondering if you would like to grab some lunch."

Chuck had a new plan. Maybe if he didn't act like he didn't want her in a romantic way, she would let her guard down. He could tell that he could have had her before the accidental slip of his feelings. There was something electric between them that he knew she couldn't explain.

"I thought you said the butterflies were extinct." Blair retorted.

"They are. But if you don't want to accept my offer of lunch, I have many other people – I mean things – I can attend to." He could hear her breathing over the phone but no voice. He could tell she was contemplating.

Blair wasn't sure whether this would be a good idea or not. She didn't understand that if the feelings were gone, he would still want to spend alone time with her. But for some stupid reason, Blair was tempted beyond belief.

First she realized she didn't want him with any other girls; be it jealousy because she wanted him to herself, or jealousy because she didn't want to be replaced by a skank.

Secondly, she noticed that her stomach dropped a little when she heard him say "dead and gone." She was stubborn, and even though it was quite obvious that she had some weird, rebound feelings, for the Bass, she was unwilling to believe it.

She was a master at ignoring the obvious.

"Fine." She stated simply. "Pick me up at 12:30."

_Click_

Chuck smiled to himself as he closed his phone.

There was no way he was going to mess up this time.

* * *

"Are you sure B?" Serena was watching Blair get ready for her quasi date with Chuck.

"S, it's not a date. We're just two friends grabbing lunch, so there's nothing to even worry about."

Yet it did not look that way to Serena, since she had tried on six different outfits, four different headbands, ten pairs of shoes, and five different bags. All the while, she was toying with her makeup and switching to hundreds of different hairstyles.

"B, stop lying. Even if this isn't a date, you're acting more obsessive about your appearance than you did with N—"

Blair looked red in the face before she gave Serena a very stern 'don't you dare say it' look.

She shrugged and smiled.

"I do not like Chuck Bass." Blair said to gritted teeth before throwing her headband down on the dresser and ripping her ponytail out of her hair. "Ouch!"

Serena got up quickly and went to her friends side. "B, if you do… you shouldn't pretend you don't."

Blair looked at Serena through the mirror, with a face of complete shock and confused. She turned around to face her bestfriend before poking her in the side of the face.

"Serena? Serena Van Der Woodsen?" She joked as Serena laughed at Blair's amusement. At least she was smiling.

"I know I've told you to stay away from him, but I think it's worse to do that if you actually have feelings for him." Blair allowed Serena to guide her over to her bed and sit her down. She faced her friend seriously before continuing. "I know you're not fully mended after Nate, but don't you think you owe yourself the chance to find love again. I mean, you gave Nate many chances. Why not give Chuck a few."

Blair looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"L-Love?" She stuttered. "When did I say I loved him?"

Serena laughed at something only she really could understand.

"You didn't B. But I bet you any money, if you let yourself… you'll be saying those words soon enough."

Blair rolled her eyes before muttering something about a romantic before getting up to finish getting ready. It didn't take her long this time, since she stopped over thinking everything.

Maybe Serena was right. She should just let things happen, no matter how unexpected they could be.

"Ms. Blair! Mr. Chuck is arrived."

Butterflies.

She quickly grabbed the scarf off her bed frame and tried to compose herself before giving Serena a quick kiss and promising to call her right after it was over.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairwell, with a bouquet of white lilies and lavenders. He wasn't dressed in a suit, and she was glad for that, since she decided to wear her beige turtle neck with black jeans and her white fall hat with the great pom pom at the top. He was wearing a long sleeved purple V neck, with a white shirt underneath. His pants were beige, much like they were often, and he had his long black overcoat draping his form.

She noticed the flowers and thanked him before getting Dorota to put them in a vase with water right away. She then offered him his scarf, but once he took it from her, he immediately placed it back around her neck. He smiled warmly at her.

"No butterflies at all Bass?" She joked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and smiled. He could tell she had come to some sort of revelation between their conversation and now, because she was standing closer to him then usual and was smiling kindly at him.

"Well, I may have kept a few of them. Just in case."

* * *

They were sitting at a park that overlooked some kind of body of water. Blair wasn't quite sure where it was, but she knew she liked it right away. It felt like she had been here before in a similar situation.

"It's not a picnic Waldorf. Picnics are too middle class, so I'd like to call this a classic outdoor gathering, with options of many different kinds of foreign food, all served to you by my driver… Ralph."

Blair giggled at Chuck's spruce up of the usual picnic. She couldn't deny, it was definitely upper class. There was freshly made sushi and an expensive bottle of wine, along side many other expensive treats. She really was enjoying herself.

"I never saw you as the romantic type Bass." He smirked at her.

"This is just to warm you up. The real romance involves a little less clothing and a little more heat." She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, just because I may be enjoying myself, doesn't mean I'm going to let you get lucky in any meaning of the sense tonight." He smirked again.

"We'll see about that." Chuck reached over to put his hand on the side of her face, before slowly moving his fingers across her ear. She shuddered and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand on her skin. The roughness of his skin was surprising, since she doubted he did much work with his hands. It was erotic, in a very manly and strong sense. He continued to draw small circles beneath her earlobe. And suddenly, to her dismay, he stopped.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her, with that look again. She had a feeling that Serena could have been right, but she needed to see for herself. Blair wanted to know what it felt like, with his lips upon hers. It was bound to answer the question she was so curious to know.

So she closed her eyes and began to slowly move closer, and he noticed what this meant and followed her lead. Before she reached him, he put a finger to her lips.

"Blair…" he whispered. She opened her eyes to see him only an inch away from her lips. "Are you sure?"

But before she could nod, she noticed her phone vibrate.

**Gossip Girl here, and it has been boring around here lately. Even I was beginning to wonder whether out Upper East Siders were getting soft. And boy have I never been happier to be wrong.**

Proof of Scandal: You know we all were wondering if B and S's elaborate excuse for Valentine's Day fiasco was true or not… and finally we know the answer. No matter how bad they try to cover it up. And we've got proof in the form of this artsy and tasteful photo. Who could forget that dress that B wore that night, it was a knockout. And if you are doubting if that is C's room or not, just ask half of Constance's upper classmen, and they'll let you know.

**So B, you can deny as much as you want, but there's no way anyone will believe you now. The cats out of the bag. Or lets just say, the Queen's out of her dress.**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	10. Calling for Thunderstorms

**Before I get into the story, I have a favour to ask of you guys.**

I was wondering if anyone who is also interested in Harry Potter fanfiction could go and check out my story A Not So Harmless Deal. I've been updating that too, but I haven't got much feedback. Therefore, I'm not sure if I should bother finishing it. 

**Oh and sorry for the long wait, I've been working on two new stories I want to start. One is Criminal Minds and another will be posted on FictionPress as an original.**

**Thanksss.**

_"Blair…" he whispered. She opened her eyes to see him only an inch away from her lips. "Are you sure?"_

_But before she could nod, she noticed her phone vibrate._

**Calling for Thunderstorms**

Chuck didn't want to look at his phone, because he knew when her phone vibrated, his did too. And he could tell by her face, that it was a blast that was personally aimed at her. For that reason, he was terrified at what it may be.

"Bass, you did this." She stated in an unnervingly calm and distant tone. He guessed it to be something like shell shock. He decided to go against his better judgment and look at his phone, only to find the worst.

"Blair.. I didn't –"

She didn't slap him, she didn't glare at him, she didn't even talk to him. Blair Waldorf just stood up gracefully, and left Chuck sitting alone on a blanket, wondering how the hell this happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blair went home that night feeling beaten. It wasn't a secret to herself anymore, she liked Chuck Bass. And quite a bit that was, since she had never felt this hurt by a guy before. Not even when Nate cheated on her with Serena. This was something different. Something that pulled at the deepest core of her being, pulling so hard she felt she might break at any moment.

She knew it was close to ripping her heart out… so she cried to dull the pain.

Once she started realizing that anything would set her off in a fit of sobs, she decided to lock herself in her room and not see anyone. After Serena had called fifteen times, she turned off her phone and informed Dorota that no one was to see her today since she had fallen ill and was going to catch up on some rest.

"What about Mister Bass?" Dorota questioned, knowing that Blair was not sick at all.

"No Dorota! Especially not Bass." She shot venomously before stalking up to her room and slamming the door in a heated rage.

And then she began to cry again. So she cried until the pain of mistrust and betrayal over took her, and she fell deep asleep.

"_It's absolutely beautiful." She gasped after he removed the blindfold from her eyes. She stood in awe, looking at a magnificent yacht slowly bobbing up and down upon the water. She knew that the body of water that was in front of her was the Atlantic Ocean. _

_She remembered when she was little, her dad used to take her to the beach every summer. They'd tan, and swim and make sand castles, or burry each other in sand. Each year she would look forward to this blissful and carefree time with her dad, but eventually she had 'gotten to old' for it, as her mom had said. So they took her to the Hamptons, or Greece, or some other spectacular place. _

_But it wasn't the ocean, and she missed the smell. _

"_I expected you've flown over the Atlantic, but I assume you've never glided over it." He looked down at her tear-filled eyes and looked worried, until she raised her head and smiled wide and beautiful. He was glad to make her so happy._

_He took her by the hand and led her up the dock and to the yacht, ready to begin their perfect night. But, he stopped her before reaching the threshold to ask her one thing._

"_Blair—" She could tell in his face, the questioning look of self-doubt. He was always so self assured, but for some reason, he was rather nervous tonight. He wanted to make sure she wanted him for real this time. _

"_I will go anywhere with you, Chuck Bass."_

Blair awoke startled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked into her room without knocking, knowing that she wouldn't agree to her visiting if she did. Dorota didn't try to stop Serena from going up to her room either.

She was sad for what she saw. Blair sat on her bed, looking at the TV in a trance kind of mode. Her covers were pulled all the way up to her chin and a box of chocolates was sitting beside her on the bed. She hoped this wouldn't be one of those 'binge and purge' times that Blair had had in the past.

"Hey B…" Serena said in almost a whisper, as if it would not anger or scare Blair any more than normal volume. Blair glared at Serena before scrunching her face up into a rather upset looking position and putting her head in her hands.

Serena saw it as her cue and went over to put her arms around her bestfriend and comfort her until she needed to talk.

Blair cried for half an hour, but when her sobs turned into soft hiccups, she pulled away. Serena could see, now close up, how horrible Blair actually looked.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, while her face looked dry from the amount of salt filled tears that had fell down her cheeks. There were large, dark bags under her eyes and her lips looked to be stuck in a permanent frown. She had never seen her friend like this… and it worried her greatly.

"Chuck—"

"Don't say his name!" Blair spat with such force and anger that Serena was almost knocked back. Although, she was happy her friend had not become a drone and could feel something other than sadness.

"He's been calling me. He told me what happened. He wanted me to check on you." Blair glared at her TV screen in attempt to ignore what Serena was saying, yet she couldn't help but listen and grow rather confused as to why Chuck would care. He was the one who blasted her in the first place. She decided to voice her opinions.

"If he cared so much about my well-being, he wouldn't have put our personal moments together out for the world to see." Blair exclaimed venomously. Serena looked shocked at, what she thought to be, Blair's confession of sleeping with Chuck Bass.

She noticed the expression on Serena's face and quickly backtracked. "I don't mean those kinds of moments Serena. I merely slept there like I said. But it was still personal, and he made everyone think he had succeeded in another conquest."

"You're not a conquest Blair." Serena said softly. She was looking at her face, getting more worried by the minute. She could almost swear that Blair seemed worse now then she was a few weeks ago. "How do you know Chuck even did it?"

Blair scoffed at this. There were only two explanations for the picture being taken. Blair had gone over as many as she could, trying to deny the possibility of Chuck's betrayal.

"S." Blair whispered softly, trying not to break down and cry again. She was going to keep her composure because that's who she was. Strong and composed. It was such a hard struggle though. "There are only two kinds of people who go into the Bass's layer. Either the Bass himself or… the devices he uses for his satisfaction that night." Blair's voice cracked at the thought of Chuck with another woman. They obviously weren't dating, but it felt somewhat like there was a mutual dedication to each other. "And I'd rather believe it was Chuck."

Serena sighed and put her arm around her sister, only separated by blood, and let her begin to cry on her shoulder for another quarter of an hour before settling in and watching a movie. Although, she knew Blair wasn't really watching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck was livid. He had called Serena not long after he had gotten back to his suite, and she had promised to go check on Blair since he knew there was no way he would be allowed within a mile radius of her.

After this, he had bothered himself with sitting on his couch with a glass of scotch, all the while trying to figure out who could have taken that picture. Even though he was pissed that Blair jumped to conclusions about him taking the picture, he realized there was really no other explanation that she'd be able to come up with.

He hadn't had any girls over since the whole incident the first night with Blair. As he had covered before with himself, he was having 'issues' with that area of his old lifestyle. He hadn't been speaking with Nate, so other than the time he came to beat him up, he hadn't had him over either.

He sat there for a good while, trying to remember who had come in and out of his suite in the past week that wasn't the help. And then finally it clicked.

Jenny Humphrey.

Thankfully, he had enough connections to find out where even the lowliest of people lived. So after a half hour of impatiently waiting, Chuck Bass was in his limo heading to the most unlikely of places. Brooklyn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate had been having a weird week, so it wasn't that unusual that he would be sitting on a bar stool, watching the little blonde girl in front of him throw together some waffles. Jenny and he had become quite close in such a short period of time, giving him at least one sane salvation during the week that felt to come out of an episode of Twilight Zone.

But, luckily he didn't get his hopes up.

Suddenly, there was a loud rapt on the door. Jenny looked at Nate a little confused, knowing that anyone who bothered coming here had a key or came through the fire escape. He went to go answer the door for her… and was surprised at who he found scowling behind it.

"Nathaniel." Chuck raised an eyebrow at his ex-bestfriend. Jenny came up behind Nate and peaked over his shoulder to see who it was. Her eyes widened in fear and she stepped back suddenly. Nate noticed her reaction and decided to help her situation.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I believe you aren't welcome." Chuck tried to ignore the contempt in Nate's voice and just pushed past him before uttering a few choice words of his own.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, but I believe you are a doorknob." He muttered under his breath. "Where is she?" Nate shook his head and tried to grab Chuck by the arm to lead him back out the opened door. Chuck easily shook him off, juiced up with adrenaline, and headed for the closed door that looked like it could be a bedroom.

He swung it open violently and there he saw Jenny sitting on her bed, looking terrified. Nate was right at Chuck's tail, this time grabbing hold of his shoulders and pulling him back with force.

"What do you want with her?" Nate gritted his teeth as he spoke. Seeing Chuck now, he was even more enraged than there last meeting.

"I think you should be asking yourself that same question and staying out of other people's business Archibald." Chuck retorted, shaking himself from the young man grasps and turning to face Jenny Humphrey full on.

"So you tricked me into letting you in my suite to get some dirt on the Queen B. Hoping you could use it to demolish her reign or…" he flicked his eyes over to Nate standing dumbfounded. "Stealing the King."

Jenny shook her head violently, regretting her mistake before. She didn't' realize how easy it would be for Chuck to deduce it was her. She was sure he had many unfaithful visitors that he used for one night stands. "I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about." She stuttered through watery eyes. She knew she was done for.

"Leave her alone!" Nate growled at Chuck again, wondering why he was attacking Jenny like this. She obviously didn't do anything wrong. She was Dan Humphrey's little sister, not the devil in disguise.

Chuck laughed at Nate's actions, declaring his protective feelings for Jenny. They both looked at him confused.

"Nathaniel, one would call this a serious case of trading down." He chuckled before turning his glare back to Jenny and finishing his threat. "I know it was you, and soon she will too. And before you know it, you won't be able to step foot at Constance again. And that's if you're lucky."

Suddenly Nate was at Jenny's side, since Chuck didn't linger after his final statements.

"What was he talking about?" Nate asked softly while passing her a tissue to wipe away the few tears that began to fall down her cheeks. She decided to tell him the truth… well most of it.

"I wanted to help you, you know, know what really happened. So I lied and went to Chuck's, saying I was there for something of Eric's that he left there. Luckily, Chuck was going into the shower so I was alone. I saw Blair's dress and I took a picture of it for proof. But I didn't know how to tell you, and I was nervous. So I sent it to Gossip Girl, assuming you'd find out that way. I didn't think about how it would hurt anyone. I just wasn't thinking and I wanted to help you so bad because you looked so sad." Jenny rambled on telling her half-true story, ignoring the fact that she did want to hurt Blair. Especially since she was sure this would knock her off her throne.

Nate listened, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. He didn't think Jenny would ever do anything to hurt anyone… so his face softened and he gave her a half smile. She was trying to help him, not hurt Blair. It was a honest mistake, especially to someone who wasn't used to this whole world they lived in.

He looked in her eyes, trying to find some hint of malice, but he couldn't. Jenny was a good girl, a good person, who wasn't into the world that involved gossip and rumors and hatred. Nate hadn't met anyone like that. Even Serena was guilty of being apart of the world. But Jenny was innocent and kind. Not to mention, she was funny, smart and beautiful.

Jenny noticed his gaze on her face, calculating what she said. But she also noticed a look of compassion and trust he had when he stared at her. She felt hot under his stare and blushed slightly at the strength of it. And suddenly, she felt lips touching hers, moving slowly and softly in an enticing rhythm. She kissed back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rumor spread fast and hard. At school on Monday, Blair could feel everyone looking at her with judging stares. She tried to ignore it with her head held high, still in attempt to pretend that this was all a lie to bring her down. But she could tell, people were doubting her denying tactic this time, and actually challenging her.

By the time she had reached her last period before lunch, she heard some gossip that finally made her crack under the pressure of the rumor.

"I heard her telling E about it. She thought it was time the Queen B was revealed as the hypocrite she really is." Hazel noticed Blair walking past them and began to speak a little louder to Penelope and Iz. "Who thought the girl from Brooklyn had it in her, to take down royalty like that."

Blair eyes flashed with hatred as she realized her mistake. Somehow, little Jenny Humphrey had gotten into Chuck's suite to put together a take down, with her as the victim. She decided to deal with this at lunch and try to focus her attention on her next class.

For once, Blair had not spoken up in French class, showing off her superior skills in the subject that so many had difficulty with. Instead, her mind was on a certain blonde bitch. She had to retaliate with force and speed, before her reign at Constance would be compromised.

But no matter how much she tried to distract herself by plotting little J's demise, she couldn't help but have her mind wander back to what she really wanted to think about.

Chuck Bass hadn't betrayed her. He had stayed true to honoring her reputation and feelings and didn't tip Gossip Girl off. Even though he had plenty of ammunition to do so.

After class, she made her way over to the steps of the met, to attempt to salvage whatever power she still had. Little to her knowledge, it was already gone.

There she was: blonde hair, fake Jimmy Choos and a fake grin to match. She was sitting in Blair's spot. She was fuming, but she had to again hold her composure and act as if she couldn't get under her skin.

"Brooklyn, I believe you're in my seat." Jenny looked up to Blair's kind smile, although there was no hiding the anger in her eyes.

"I don't think you sit here anymore B." She smiled back, giving her 'new friends' a wink and a giggle, only infuriating Blair more. Blair was close to the boiling point.

"Just because you were able to sneak your way into Chuck Bass's room, and create a seemingly clever set up to take me down, doesn't mean you suddenly have elite level status." She tested the waters and gave her Calvary a glare that meant 'back me up or you'll regret it.' Yet, no one flinched.

She knew it now; she had lost whatever hold she had over these girls. And soon, the school.

"I think you should eat lunch somewhere else Blair." Penelope piped up. Giving her an obviously hateful smirk. Blair new she never liked her much because of her relationship with Nate. She had been crushing on him since the 4th grade. Yet, she never thought she'd abandon her.

Blair then noticed a familiar face walking over to the group of girls. No matter how much they had gone through, she knew he would be here for her when this no named bitch tried to ruin her life. But, quicker than she could open her mouth in a greeting, Nathaniel Archibald took a seat next to Jenny fucking Humphrey. He touched the small of her back and gave her a kind smile before seeing Blair and giving her a sympathetic one.

She had taken her school, her friends, and her ex-boyfriend. Blair gave them all a curt nod before noticing Serena and turning to go meet her.

It was then that she decided that there was no way Jenny Humphrey would survive the end of her first year at Constance.


	11. I'm Not Okay

**Six months later eh. I'm sorry again, this is my most popular fanfiction and I have completely neglected it. The biggest reason is obvious other obligations in my life, but I also lost all my write ups for this story – and it really was hard to have to rewrite everything. But I did it and now I'm ready to try and finish this in a reasonable amount of time. Lets hope you guys are still out there reading it – so lemme know in a review! **

I'm Not Okay

_She had taken her school, her friends, and her ex-boyfriend. Blair gave them all a curt nod before noticing Serena and turning to go meet her._

_It was then that she decided that there was no way Jenny Humphrey would survive the end of her first year at Constance._

He wasn't entirely too sure as to why he felt so down. It all respects, he should have felt better with the knowledge that Blair knew it wasn't him who betrayed her. But when he saw her that day at school, as she smiled at him in obvious recognition of her apology, he could tell she was completely broken.

Was it ever hard for him to hold back on that little brat Humphrey.

And now his ex-bestfriend was dating the tramp. He really had some issues to fall for a junior, let alone one with such low class.

Yet, unlike Blair, who had retreated from the whispers and the gossip – Chuck was standing strong and biting back at whoever decided to make comments at his or her expense.

"I wonder if he knocked her up. Her attitude had been off the charts for the past few weeks." Hazel joked to the group quite conveniently when Chuck walked by.

"Oh who are you kidding? She was always a bitch." Penelope said rather proudly. She was really enjoying Blair's dethroning a little too much. "Oh, good afternoon Bass." She added once noticing his glare in their direction. Jenny Humphrey put her head down in fear while sitting next to Nate who did the opposite.

She may not be too afraid of Blair right now, but as far as she was concerned, she was nothing without her subjects. Now Chuck, that was another story.

"I never thought I'd see such filth occupying the steps of the Met." Chuck said rather violently. "And sadly, I'm not just talking about the girl with the metro card."

Nate stood up at Chuck's insult, but before he could defend his new toy, Penelope tested the waters further. She never liked Chuck much either, ever since he started denying her entry into the Bass layer.

"You seemed to not have an issue with such filth occupying your bed sheets a few weeks ago." The rest of the girls were not as naïve as Penelope, scooting slightly farther away from her and averting their eyes from the situation.

Chuck laughed before speaking up a little louder for some on-lookers to hear. "I find your judgemental nature ironic to say the least. Only last year weren't you and Hazel both in my bed for quite the filthy night indeed. I still have the video to prove it."

He knew he had won this round, because the girls all had their mouths stuck half open whilst trying to find the words. He really didn't tape the regretful occasion, but it was priceless to see their faces when they realized there may be a sex-tape floating around of them in a ménage à trios.

Chuck Bass held his head high and walked back to the school, knowing this will be on Gossip Girl soon. He didn't care much for his reputation, since there wasn't one much to begin with, but he was hoping to draw as much attention away from Blair's now tainted one in retaliation.

* * *

It had been a few weeks now since the blast on Blair, and still her and Chuck hadn't had any time alone. In all honesty, Blair was avoiding it at all costs. She wasn't angry with the Bass anymore, quite the opposite actually. His defending her made her feel some real appreciation for him during this time. But that was all the emotion she could really expend on him.

At this point, she was so terrified of her feelings she was utilizing her downfall as a period to get out of all public situations. Except for time spent with Serena. Other than that, she was planning some kind of attack of Jenny, which was proving to be much harder than anticipated, and wallowing in self pity over the loss of a relationship that never really began.

"Just pick up your phone B, he's obviously not going to stop calling." Serena and Blair were out at the spa for the day. Serena's treat of course. Another attempt to cheer up her best friend.

"I told you already, I'm not going there with him anymore." She said simply, trying to control the emotion in her voice. Luckily, she rarely slipped up now since she's had the practice for weeks.

"Blair. Why are you shafting him like this? You know he didn't do anything wrong." Serena was at a loss for understanding their relationship. It had been a week since Blair had confided in her about Chuck… and even when she did after the whole dethroning ordeal – it wasn't much. She basically just said that Serena was right, and she shouldn't have rebounded with Chuck.

"I told you, I shouldn't have bothered with him." Blair said in a bored manner.

"Well duh, you've said that a million times before. But you haven't told me why? He's done nothing but nice things for you and on your behalf. You're still receiving the damn flowers everyday aren't you?" Blair looked slightly ashamed when Serena mentioned this.

Neither of them thought that he would be so persistent. But without fail, Chuck continuously tried to get Blair's attention. Serena reasoned that at a certain point, it became less about that though, and more about letting Blair know he won't forget about her easily.

It was really quite sweet. Even if it wasn't working.

After the first week of flowers, Blair decided to answer the phone though, only once. She wanted to set the record straight so Chuck wouldn't feel like he had a chance anymore. She needed to distance herself from the chance of him hurting her.

"_Blair!" Chuck said as he heard the phone pick up. Blair was a little shocked at how relieved and surprised he sounded when she answered the phone. It made her heart skip a beat._

"_Chuck you have to stop calling me. And sending those flowers!" She said forcefully after she regained her composure. She hoped she was strong enough to get through this phone call._

"_Please tell me what I did wrong first. I think you owe me that." He stated matter-of-factly. He needed to know why the sudden change of heart. He really thought that there were feelings that were returned. He didn't think she would get over them so easily._

"_You did nothing wrong Chuck. Honestly." Blair breathed with a sigh. She felt guilty for making him feel so vulnerable. She knew it was probably as hard and uncomfortable for him as it was for her. _

"_Then why won't you see me, or return my calls." Chuck willed himself not to sound like a child not getting a cookie. He really felt helpless when it came to his feelings for her. _

_Blair sat quiet for a second, contemplating what to say. She could tell him the truth – tell him that she can't stop thinking about him and replaying their 'almost kiss'. How great she made him feel when he took care of her the night after Nate left her. How protective he was being about defending her honour. But all that would just lead him to believe there was a chance – which she wasn't allowing to happen._

"_Because the butterflies are gone Chuck." She said as bluntly as she could. Blair thought it was the only way to get him to move on. It wouldn't be hard, she reasoned, since he never was the devoted type. _

_When she heard him breathing on the other end, before the sudden click of the phone hanging up, she knew she couldn't stop the tears from coming. _

_That night she decided it would be the last night she'd cry for Chuck Bass. _

"Blair! I asked you to be honest with me. Why have you given up on Chuck?" Serena asked with more urgency this time.

Blair was off in her head, replaying what she thought to be the first time she truly lost someone she didn't think she'd get over.

"Because Serena," Blair began softly, "If I don't protect my heart this time – it won't survive."

* * *

Chuck sat at his hotel bar, a drink in hand and too much on his mind. All these emotional switches were beginning to really wear him down, and to be honest, he didn't feel like dealing with it anymore.

It had only been a few weeks since the whole incident, but he invested so much time and energy to try and get back on Blair's good side, he really was drained. And when she told him that she didn't have feelings for him anymore, well let's just say he wasn't prepared for that kind of rejection.

But for the past week, he told himself not to give up. He tried to continuously convince his damned brain that she was just trying to push him away – because there was no way that the feelings she had weren't as strong or as real as his.

It was just something unexplainable really. There was something purely impossible to define that pulled them so strongly towards each other. Also all too familiar. Chuck felt like this had happened before. Even though he had only had feelings for Blair since Valentine's Day, he couldn't shake the feeling that it had been going on for longer.

The constant dreams were no help either.

At first it was just the dream with the faceless brunette be began having weeks ago. But soon, she started to form into the familiar face of Blair Waldorf. And it was just this one scene, in a boat on the Atlantic where he knew his father had a yacht. They were happy together spending an evening with each other, but he would suddenly get a sinking feeling and before long, he'd wake up before anything else would happen.

That was just the beginning though, because as of recently, he'd been haunted with day dreams as well. But they felt more like memories.

_Chuck was sitting at the table in the Van Der Bass house hold. He was joining the family for breakfast before school this morning. Serena had noted that he was unusually quiet during their meal, but he swiped her comment aside as he continued eating. His mind was where it always was; thinking about the last few encounters with Blair, trying to find where it went wrong. When suddenly, a picture unfamiliar to him starting forming in his mind._

_She was up on a stage, dim lights cradling her silhouette. He couldn't make out where they were, since everything was slightly foggy, but he knew it was familiar, and he could never mistake Blair. He was sitting down on a couch, watching her move slowly. The way she swayed her hips in such a manner was so enticing. _

_Chuck couldn't believe it was her, on stage with burlesque dancers – as she reached up to pull off her headband. Burlesque dancers? He stood up and really took in his surroundings now. He was at his night club. But before he could continue to look around, his eyes were drawn back to the curious beauty smiling slyly at him as she slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. _

"_Who's that girl?" Someone asked him from behind._

"_I have no idea." He answered._

"Chuck."

He snapped back into present times, collecting his emotions before turning to the person who had just addressed him. He was quite shocked to see who it was.

"Archibald. Am I sitting in your spot?" He responded quite coldly. They hadn't spoken in weeks, and rightfully so. Chuck would not tolerate anything to do with Jenny Humphrey, and Nate and he were obviously on rocky terms before he began dating the vile girl.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said rather sheepishly, and he pulled out a bar stool beside his sour looking ex friend. "I wanted to apologize."

Chuck looked at him blankly before going back to facing the barman. "Two more scotches please. One for prince charming here." He quipped before finishing his glass to retrieve his new, full one. Chuck turned to face Nate once more, obviously waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Whatever happened with you and Blair was my fault too. I just couldn't get over the fact that I lost her for good. I knew quite early on that I was being a hypocrite, since I helped Serena betray her best friend too and didn't think any less of her." Nate started, feeling more confident with each word.

"So then, why the delayed apology if you knew you were an idiot since the beginning." Chuck responded with spite. He still hated what Nate was defending now. Even though him and Blair weren't together anymore, he believed that the fact that his loyalties for one of his oldest friends shouldn't have been forgotten so quickly. "And what about your power hungry girl friend?"

"Ugh, that's fucked up I know." Nate rolled his eyes and took a large sip of his drink.

Since him and Jenny started dating, and she became popular.. she was changing so fast he could barely keep up. Everything he liked about her, or thought he did, wasn't there anymore. Everything that put him off about him and Blair's relationship, now was multiplied tenfold in his new one.

Jenny was so immature and impressionable, and it seemed all she wanted was acceptance. She was being more cruel and self-centered then he thought possible. At least Blair knew who she was and didn't change for anyone. She was strong and honourable, as well as dignified.

"You know she only put out that blast to take down Blair. You know how people don't take to being under her reign – Jenny was no different." Chuck noted while he noticed Nate in thought. He responded by nodding his head in defeat. It took him awhile to accept it, but he could tell that that was her ultimate goal.

"I just didn't think someone so young, and you know, the sister of Dan, could be so manipulative."

"I'm glad you finally found your brain, but you really should be taking this apology else where. You know she is the one you really hurt." Chuck felt like it was easier for him to forgive Nate if Blair would. What pissed him off the most was the fact that he was so wrong towards her. "You really abandoned her, and she never deserved that from you."

Chuck pushed his drink forward and left a fifty dollar bill for the barman. As he scratched his stool backwards to get up and leave, Nate stood up as well.

"You really do care for her." He stated rather then asked. Nate and Chuck may not be friends at the moment, but he knew him the best out of anyone. Nate didn't know how he missed it before, but he could see it now that Chuck was hurting more then ever over whatever he lost with his ex-girlfriend.

Chuck didn't say anything. He just nodded a goodbye his way, and began his way out. But this time, it wasn't to his penthouse.

* * *

He had quite a few more drinks in his limo, and he changed destinations so many times, he had at least forty minutes of driving around under his belt before finally choosing to see Serena.

"Stupid blonde thinks she can avoid me forever. I know she knows something." He was muttering under his breath as he walked past the doorman to the elevator. He nodded to the concierge before stumbling his way forward.

"Oh Chuck, just leave it alone. I don't know anything." He squeaked in an attempt at a woman's voice. Yet, right after he broke into a few low chuckles. Chuck never had lost his cool when drinking before – this girl was really screwing with his head.

The elevator arrived at his final stop, and he attempted cautiously to make his way up to Serena's room. He knew it was very early in the morning, but his better judgement was slightly impaired to say the least. When Chuck finally made it to her door, he opened it a crack before harshly whispering Serena's name.

"Serena! Pst… wake your ass up!"

Soon enough, his balance got the best of him, or lack there of, and he accidentally pushed through the door. Yet, what he found was an empty room and no Serena.

"God damnit!" He muttered once again as he stubbed his toe on her desk not far from her door. It was then that he noticed a name catch his eye.

There her name was, written in bold capital letters.

**BLAIR WALDORF – TAPE 1**

He had no clue why he felt like he knew that this would be about him. But when he saw the tape, he couldn't help but search through the drawers to try and find the player. Luckily, it didn't take him too long. Yet that mostly attested to the fact that he wasn't trying to be quiet anymore.

After working with the headphone jack and the actual tape and player – "Stupid old school shit" – he pressed play and leaned back in the chair, ignorant to can of worms he had just opened.

"_February 5__th__ 2008 – Interview number one with client 173."_

_-static-_

"_Say your name for me please."_

"_Blair Waldorf."_

"_And can you please state clearly why you have come to me this afternoon."_

"_I've come because you told me this interview was necessary before going though with the procedure."_

"_Yes, I know. But for legal reasons, I need you to state what you have come to me for."_

"_Oh fine. I've come to you, Dr. Brown, to have my memories of my romantic relationship with Chuck Bass erased."_

Chuck could feel his stomach drop.

**Little bit of a cliffy for you all. Now I promise you, if you all review, new chapter by tomorrow. This seems to be the best result for everyone, cause I'm actually motivated and you all get more chapters **** But it's 4am now so good night all, I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Break Even

Break Even

_"Yes, I know. But for legal reasons, I need you to state what you have come to me for."_

_"Oh fine. I've come to you, Dr. Brown, to have my memories of my romantic relationship with Chuck Bass erased."_

_Chuck could feel his stomach drop._

He pressed stop before he heard anymore. It wasn't possible – this must be some kind of trick. Chuck wasn't sure that he was even sober enough to hear what was being said correctly, cause to be honest, who the hell could erase memories. And why couldn't he remember if they had a relationship? The date was over a week before the Valentine's Day dance. He was dead sure that nothing happened then.

Chuck stood up suddenly and began pacing, running his hand through his hair constantly. He regretfully, began to let his mind wander.

As he started to piece things together – really think about everything that had gone on in the past month – a lot of things were looking more and more sceptical. Like his supposed alcohol poisoning. Chuck was sure he didn't remember drinking that night. And Blair's trip to the hospital only a few days before. That just seemed all too convenient.

This wasn't to mention all the weird dreams with Blair as the main focus, or these day dreams that felt like they were something more. He thought they were just because he had been obsessing over her for weeks.

Yet, that really was the most confusing part of it all wasn't it.

Somehow, Chuck Bass was able to be tamed and completely enthralled by one woman within only a few hours. It took no time at all for him to become obsessed with Blair Waldorf once seeing her at the Valentine's dance. And he didn't even sleep with her! Normally he would want to test the goods before deciding to keep the merchandise.

Before he could bother himself with questioning anything else, Chuck decided he had to listen to the tape. He had no choice. If there was any merit to what he had heard so far, this was way too important to ignore.

So he collected himself within a matter of seconds, and picked up the tape recorder. He brought it over to Serena's bed and took a seat on the edge of it. He hesitated only slightly before putting the headphones back in his ear and pressing play.

"_Thank you very much. Now would you kindly tell me who I am supposed to contact in case of emergency or questions after the surgery?" _

"_Serena Van Der Woodsen." _

Chuck couldn't help but feel a little angry when hearing her name.

_"Very well. So Miss Waldorf, I guess the best place to start would be the beginning. How did you and Mr. Bass come to become, well friendly lets say?"_

Chuck waited while he could hear clicking and quiet breaths. She was obviously collecting her thoughts. Most likely playing with some kind of jewellery like she did when she was nervous.

"_To be honest, Bass has always been a pervert – so I guess it was only a matter of time before he got be drunk enough."_

"_So there were no feelings there at the beginning?"_

"_Well that's not true I guess. He was there for me… when no one else was. We've known each other since we were kids, but I never really expected such kindness from him. He's not exactly known for that specific trait."_

"_So how did this exactly happen?" _

Chuck winced at the probing nature of the "doctor" in question. He could tell he already didn't like this guy.

"_Well I had a boyfriend. Nathaniel Archibald. He was the perfect gentleman, kind, caring and we had been together since we were only little." There was another long pause. "But he turned out to be a jerk as well. Like all men to be honest."_

"_A common misconception." _

"_You asked me to tell the story – but I don't remember asking for your opinion." _

"_I beg your pardon, please continue."_

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at the attitude that was Blair Waldorf.

"_Well, without giving you detail into my other relationships – to put it simply, I broke up with Nate. That night we were supposed to be meeting Chuck for the opening of his club, Victrola. Nate and Chuck are best friends, so it wasn't uncommon for me to be around the two for such occasions. Yet, I went alone this night." _

_After a longer pause then usual, the doctor prompted Blair to continue again._

"_And it was this night that you and Mr. Bass became romantically involved?"_

_Blair laughed._

"_I guess you could say that. Limo sex isn't exactly romantic though." _

Chuck noted the tone of bitterness to her voice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had had sex?

"_If there wasn't any romance or attachment, why the need to erase the memories?" _

"_I didn't say that." She said defensively. "And I never said he wasn't ever romantic."_

Chuck continued to listen, as Blair talked about how she got back together with Nate and rejected Chuck's advances. She talked about how on her birthday, he confessed his feelings – and how Nate broke her heart again, whilst Chuck was there to pick up the pieces. She talked about how they hid their romance for weeks, even from their closest friends.

_"Well that was quite the tale. But where do you think that leaves you? I'm sorry that I have to ask, but I need to know why you feel this is your last resort. And I don't mean what happened, since you so graciously explained that all too me, but how you feel about the whole situation."_

_"I guess, I want to forget about it because… I love him with every fiber in my body. And I suppose, I'm scared of what will come if I stay with him. I'm Blair Waldorf and he's Chuck Bass. Love was never supposed to be in the equation with either of us."_

_-static-_

"_End tape one."_

* * *

She walked towards one of her favourite coffee shops, pulling her coat tightly around her slight frame. Blair wasn't really interested in seeing anyone lately, but when Nate called her to talk, she took the opportunity to give him a chance.

In reality, she knew if he was going to apologise, she'd forgive him. Nate was naturally kind, just severely misguided at points.

She opened the door to the café, and saw the figure of her nervous ex-boyfriend. He stood up and pulled out her chair politely before offering to buy her a drink.

"Thanks but I'm okay." She said simply back. "Now why did you call me here?"

Blair was ready to get to the point. She may forgive him, but she still wasn't happy with him.

"I wanted to apologise for abandoning you. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for whatever happened with you and Chuck, and I should have supported you when that Gossip Girl blast came out."

"By your girlfriend nonetheless." Blair added. "But either way, I forgive you. I just don't exactly trust you anymore Nathaniel."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Blair and he always had a strong relationship, and even after he slept with Serena – they had some kind of trust held between the two of them. But they were older now, and he still continued to make mistakes with one of his oldest friends. Nate honestly didn't trust himself much anymore when it came to Blair.

"I know and I understand. I really fucked up when it came to Jenny too. But I know you probably don't want to talk about that."

Blair sat up straighter this time. She knew he would end up bringing it up, which is the main reason why she came to see him. This was her chance to get any kind of dirt on the sneaky bitch.

"Archibald, you may be a jack ass sometimes, but we are still friends. You know you can talk to me." She smiled sweetly, but Nate looked at her with caution. He knew Blair better then most, and could tell when she was plotting something.

Yet, what he was going to say would be quite harmless.

"I cheated on her last night."

"You've got quite the issue with faithfulness Nathaniel." She quipped.

"Come on Blair, if you really wanted to hear me out then don't be like this."

He was forceful but still slightly ashamed, so Blair decided to be nice – for now. She didn't want to push him too far to not telling her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. But if you want to tell me more, I'll promise to listen quietly."

He smiled in response before having it turn into a grimace.

"She turning into a mini Penelope. I thought she'd have more control, like Dan, but it seems like all she wanted was an 'in' to high society. So when I went out last week, I met a girl I used to hang out with in Junior year. I got way too drunk and we slept together."

Blair held back another look of disapproval before giving him sweet smile. "What's her name?"

"Jackie Rivers." He said without thinking, "Why?" He began to nervously run his hand through his hair. He knew he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Just curious if I knew the girl. But she obviously isn't an anybody. You should be fine about Jenny finding out." Blair said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "So what do you plan on doing?"

Nate seemed to buy it and take the bait to continue. His hand had moved comfortably to his lap.

"Break up with her I guess. I just didn't want to rock the boat you know? Especially with Dan. We get along, and I know he is really protective over Jenny."

"Which only makes sense." Blair said kindly.

The two sat in silence for a minute, before Blair signalled one of the baristas to make her her usual drink. When it was ready, she swiftly got up and took it before coming back to the table for one more second.

"Well I can't lie, I'm not sorry to hear that you're going to break up with her, but I do hope nothing bad comes of it to you." Nate looked at her suspiciously again. Blair would not feel much remorse if Nate got a bit of karma thrown back at him, and he knew it. "But I have something I have to attend to, so I'll see you at school. Good day Nathaniel."

And before he could respond, she gracefully walked out of the café, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket to make a few calls. She needed to track someone down, and she hoped her many contacts would be able to find her.

Jackie Rivers.

* * *

Serena was absolutely shocked and beyond terrified. She had slept at Blair's the night before, thus when she got home – she really didn't expect for her bed to be slept in. At first she thought that maybe Eric had a friend over, yet that was still highly unlikely. She turned to look on her bedside table, and that's when the horror struck.

The tape.

She could have sworn she left it on her desk, let alone not in the player. Someone must have listened to it. And when she thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Good morning goldie locks." An all too familiar voice sneered when coming out of her bathroom.

"No no no. This is not possible." Serena whispered to herself. She could feel her heart thumping hard against her chest as she wiped her now sweaty palms on that back of her shirt. "Chuck." She nodded before picking up the tape and putting it in the drawer.

He watched her in obvious discomfort slightly amused, but mostly pissed off.

"Don't you have your own bed to sleep in? Or did you invite a few too many partners over last night." She tried to sound convincing and strong, like she usually did with him. She didn't want to give too much away, just in case the most horrible thing that could have happened, didn't.

Chuck didn't feel like playing along though.

"Don't fuck with me Serena. I want to know what's going on." He spat through gritted teeth.

"You're going to have to be more specific." She sat down on her bed, knowing her words were useless, but not wanting to give up just yet. But as she noticed Chuck's face get increasingly red, she quickly back peddled.

"Chuck, I can't explain this all to you. It wouldn't make any sense, and besides, if you heard the tape you know enough already."

He was about ready to throw the stupid tape across the room and yell at her full in the face. This was ridiculous and way to farfetched.

Last night he listened to the tape over and over again before falling asleep. When he woke up in the morning, in Serena's bed, he thought it all could have been an extremely intricate alcohol induced dream. That was until he saw the tape on the bedside table again, and he couldn't help but listen to it when sober.

Now all he had were more questions, and a need to punch someone in the face. The most frustrating thing of all was the fact that, through complicated reasoning, he finally deduced that Chuck Bass erased his memories. It should have seemed obvious before, when he had to recollection of the happenings Blair was talking about to the damn doctor. Yet, it was impossible at first to actually wrap his head around the fact that he must have done the same thing she did.

What else would explain this?

"Van Der Woodsen, you are going to explain this to me, or I am bringing this tape to Blair's and getting her to explain it herself!" That definitely got a reaction out of her this time.

"No! You can't do that!" She screamed before noticing that it was best not to get her mom or brother involved in this as well. She got up and stood close to Chuck, a pleading look in her eyes. "You can't, it could really hurt her."

Chuck was confused now, but didn't want to back down. Of course he didn't want to do anything to hurt Blair, and Serena could tell that his face softened a bit, but he also wasn't sure how much of what she was saying was truth.

"Then tell me what is going on." He ordered. Serena sighed and sat back down on her bed.

"You guys both erased your memories of each other, well of your relationship."

"After she broke up with Nate." He said absent mindedly.

Serena looked up at him confused. "You remember?"

He shook his head before pulling the tape out of the dresser. Serena understood right away. She had never listened to any of the tapes but she assumed Blair must have explained this in them.

"It ended badly… and she was worse then I had ever seen her." She noticed that he was about to ask a question, but answered it first. "And no I don't know what happened. She never told me. All I know, even after all Nate put her through, she never seemed as hopeless and broken."

"I had heard about this experiment. Some of these girls I knew had talked about it before. I thought it was a bunch of nonsence, much like you did when you found out about it. It was for drastic measures. When people couldn't get over something, normally a relationship. It was to forget it all."

Chuck couldn't stand listening anymore. He still didn't understand why. Well, he did for himself. He knew now, if he ever found out Blair erased her memories of him, he would do it as well. He wouldn't ever be able to look at her, knowing she won't remember anything they ever shared. If they never were together again, at least he'd know she'd thought about him that way again… but to erase all her memories.

"I may not know how she felt then, but I know how I feel now. I don't believe that Blair would do that to herself." He concluded, slipping back into denial.

Serena looked incredibly guilty now, as she played with the corners of her comforter, avoiding eye contact.

"She didn't. I convinced her to." She said quietly after a long pause. She noticed Chuck rising anger again, and she was getting more fearful. "But it isn't working! Obviously both of you keep coming together again, no matter how much I tried to protect her. I should have never given her this option, I'm so sorry Chuck!"

He wasn't any less angry at her. People weren't allowed to meddle in his personal matters. He felt dirty and disgusting, knowing that it wasn't his choice or hers to end what was so personal to him. Emotionally, he felt cheated. Physically, he felt broken. He moved to the chair beside her desk and sat. He needed to think. So Serena sat quietly, waiting for the storm to pass.

So all of those dreams, they were memories. Everything he felt for her… was just built on feelings he had before. Erasing his memories wasn't enough to stop him from gravitating towards her again – like he said – it felt magnetic. But what was she feeling? Blair blatantly was attracted to him, and he knew she felt something too. But was she having the dreams? Were her memories coming back? Or is the fact that she is able to ignore him now, just showing him that she hasn't held onto what he hasn't been able to let go.

"Why can't I tell her?" He asked suddenly, remembering the danger comment Serena had made earlier.

"The doctor said you weren't supposed to attempt to trigger memories. That's why she had to throw out all of the stuff that would remind her of the relationship, which you probably did too. He said something about the mind being fragile and easy to break."

He scoffed at this. "Should take his own advice then shouldn't the bastard."

Before Serena had time to ask Chuck what he was going to do, he stood up and started to head towards the door. But right before he left, he let her know one more thing.

"She will remember, and I won't give up until she does."

Serena didn't doubt it, because what Chuck Bass wanted, he got.


End file.
